You, Me, He, She, All of Us In a Rhombus Tree
by Anifun
Summary: Inuyasha lived the high life since he was born, now turns out he's got a three and a half year old daughter to take care of. Surely he's got to grow up if he wants her to grow up right but what troubles will they face ahead, besides the press? AU InuXkag
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It took me years to under stand why I try; moments of life that we have are very simple in fact. One act of kindness can change the world, one true friend can change your life, one 'Thank you' or 'Sorry' can make your day: it takes years to build a life. It takes seconds to destroy it, whether or not you remain unknown is up to your life time.

But I've had a change of heart, when I heard what happened to one of my favorite authors on FF and my only twilight favorite I saw that the meaning of this story wasn't about a man who had a child by mistake. It's about a man who grew from his mistakes. You may not know this but Daddy's Little Cannibal—formally known as Stephanie—was killed by a drunk driver in an accident. I did not know her personally; I never did more than read her stories, profile, and review every update. But that alone made me become attached to her in a strange way. Read the last two chapters of her most recent stories and you would understand. She was the kind of person who made you laugh on a bad day, and never stayed sad for a long time so…

Although I feel I have no right to even write this—I do feel that I must.

Dedicated to-

Daddy's Little Cannibal: Stephanie

_We will remember you always~_

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Inuyasha that has the most amazing date ever!" a woman: long streaky black hair, a good amount of make up, and a thin figure; spoke loudly, hugging a silver haired man. The long haired man lifted her up and walked up the red carpeted stairs, which led to the second floor. Opening his door with one hand closing it with his foot behind him, the young man dropped the girl on his king sized bed, a soft dark blue cover over the mattress stopped the girls fall.

"Hope you get to have more like them" she nodded snuggling into his half bare chest, "I know what we should do to finish off this day"

"What Inu?" the half Inu man flipped his girl over so that his knees could straddle the woman, "Mhm Inuyasha wants to be a bad puppy with me?"

Just as Inuyasha was about to pull the girl's shirt clean off the door bell rang twice. Inuyasha ignored it continuing his raid, suckling on the woman's pink flesh her strong pulse speeding she moaned under the boy she considered to be a sort of lover—for the moment at least. The door bell rang again, four times in a consecutive row. Once again it was disregarded, but it could not be ignored when it rang again, eight rapid pushes of the button. The half dog boy howled in anger his neck and face turning red with anger, silver hair tussled, and his shirt half off. He pulled on his black tee-shirt again whipping off the red lipstick; before he left running down the stairs to greet—or kill—the visitors.

"What!?" A child in a pink rain coat stood before him holding the hand of the adult next to her, a demon man with sleek black hair holding an umbrella.

"I'm sorry, this must be a bad time," he spoke plainly in a monotone working tone.

"No, just tell me what the hell you want." He looked back to see his girl friend. "And make it quick."

"Achooo!" the young child sneezed, looking up at Inuyasha with shimmering large blue eyes.

"Well, I could make it quick and let the poor girl get sick…" the child whipped her nose with her wet coat sleeve, "…or you can allow me to explain the situation and keep her warm and healthy"

The younger silver haired man snorted, "Fine come in. Get some cloths on Kikyo!" she ran into the room to put her bra and blouse back on.

Inuyasha let the two in. The child looked around curiously eyes sparkling with interest; the man merely shrugged and assumed she'd never been in a mansion before. "Just hang jacket there." He pointed to the hanger and the girl nodded, attempting to pull off the pink rain coat in futility. He sighed pulling it off for the girl, letting her sit down on the couch. She wore a red sweater and light blue pants; underneath her sweater a baby yellow shirt managed to peek out and she wore the average beat up baby yellow cap. She was so small in stature that in order to seat her self with no help she had to climb.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee, milk?" Inuyasha asked as he placed himself on the opposite lazy boy chair.

"Anything for you?" The man glanced at the child.

"Can I have milk?" she glanced at the silver haired stranger, sparkling eyes averting his strong golden gaze.

"Would you like cookies with that?" Inuyasha asked. He always had a thing for children; they were such innocent creatures.

"Please" she turned pink as Kikyo came down, placing herself on the armrest of her boyfriends chair; giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Otonashi, milk and some cookies!" he yelled looking behind him to the kitchen were the old maid stood.

"Yes sir" the maid replied as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to go straight through this Mr. Takashi. Do you recall the name Kyoko?" Inuyasha nodded. Kyoko had been his girl friend back in college, she was a first year while he'd been a third.

"Well this is Kyoko's only young" the demon man referred to the shy half demon "her name is Shiru; she's almost three and a half."

"Here're the snacks you asked for sir" Otonashi placed the tray of sweets on the short coffee table that separated Inuyasha and Kikyo from Shiru and the man.

"Thank you!" Shiru answered cheerfully. She reached for a cookie giving up she kneeled on the rug and swiped one off the plate, chocolate chip; and proceeded to wolf it down along with the glass of milk.

"Damn, that's close to about the time she left college, just about four years ago even though she hadn't completed the basic amount of years." Inuyasha took one of the milk glasses and drank it as well; his free hand twirling in Kikyo's hair.

"Well she died recently" the man spoke solemnly, looking down at Kyoko's only child; who remained indifferent on the outside.

"So? That's it," Inuyasha groaned, "so what's that point of this shit?"

"Well had you let me finished you would know, in her will it states that Shiru is your daughter" Inuyasha spit out the milk next to him, probably staining the rug. He glared at the man then at Shiru.

"What!? I don't have a kid!" he growled at the two setting down his glass, the woman starred in disbelief at the toddler. Shiru put down the unfinished cookie and sat herself back in her seat finishing of her milk before everyone continued.

"So these ears aren't proof enough for you?" the man pulled off Shiru's cap after a long pregnant silence. Shiru looked at the woman nervously remaining still as a statue, unsure of her reaction; her hair was shinning silver with large ears just like Inuyasha's. Hell, now that he thought about it, her eyes had the same dog eye pattern that he did the only difference was the largeness and the blue color. Her scent was similar as well.

"Isn't there some kind of blood test we can run on her?" Kikyo asked, now finally able to move her mouth and be a part of the conversation. Inuyasha leaned forward waiting to hear the answer.

"They did, they ran three see?" Shiru pulled up her left sleeve, three little dots ran in a straight line; the last one slightly off.

"All were positive. We checked her blood type, yours is AB positive and Kyoko's was O positive so she has the same blood as you AB positive. Count the years and it's exactly when you and she were first found to be active. And it's stated in her will that she wants you to be her care giver"

"Of course if you say no we can just put her in an orphanage and I'm sure you of all people should know what it's like to be a half demon"

Inuyasha snarled angered at the demons words, they were just much to true. "What about her family? Fricken humans; would want to care for a cute puppy like Shiru, Kyoko had two brothers and a sister what of them?" the confused man questioned about his—so called—child's relatives.

"The youngest of her brothers is not of legal age to care for a child, and the other two were married to half demon hating humans. Once again you would understand the circumstances" the two silver hairs locked eyes, big blue eyes looking into the souls of the worn thin golden ones.

"Keh, fine… I'll take care of her" Inuyasha snorted, turning away, Shiru looked from her father to the lawyer man.

"Good, just fill out the paper work at my office a week from today. Here's my card." The man passed Kikyo the small slip of paper with his number, name and business. "Be there 10 A.M. sharp. Shiru will be there with her stuff. It's not much really." the man looked at Shiru with a smile, "Ok then, come along Shiru"

"Ok…" Shiru nodded taking the tall man's hand.

"Where's she staying?" Inuyasha asked.

"At our child services, don't worry we'll take good care of her, I'm sure no one would attempt anything after all she is under your last name. I'm sure you would both like to think about things over this week" the man helped Shiru into her coat, the toddler took her hat pulling it on over her ears; sneaking three cookies into her pocket.

"Of course Inuyasha, you are always welcomed to call and refuse" the man looked back at the couple standing at the door way.

As they closed the door Shiru smiled and waved. "Bye bye Inuwasha…" with her childish voice she could pronounce most of his name correctly in general. He remained starring at the door thinking three simple life changing words that most men would have said earlier in their child's life '_I'm a dad_…'

"Inuyasha, I've got to talk to you about something…" Kikyo began, looking at Inuyasha with a clear black eyed glare. He groaned in return.

"Just go home, we'll talk later" his woman continued to glare at him as he drooped like a wilted flower attempting to walk up the stairs without tripping in general.

Inuyasha drove that day, slumping low in his seat using the heavy traffic in his way as an excuse to why he would be late; his heart pounded fiercely against his chest. Besides the fact that Inuyasha felt completely incompetent in his ability to care for a toddler he knew that he must. With a sigh he though of the large blue eyes that he'd seen, only for the first time, a week ago; the way they focused on one object and could explain anything and everything in a moment reminded him much of Kyoko: his first and only love.

His hands shook as he placed the car in parking. Nearly falling flat on his face as he stepped out of the car, he stumbled along the way; very nearly forgetting to lock the car. The young father headed down the damp stairway placed to the right side of his car. His ears lay flat upon silver strands of long unevenly cut silver hair. He suddenly felt older than he should.

He entered the white building, greeted by the automatic opening doors; shoving his hands into his front pockets he entered the building, heading to the lawyers specified office. He knocked on the door three times before finally hearing an answer "Come on in" the sleek haired demon sat in a comfortable looking black chair.

"Hi, Inuwasha" Shiru waved at her father from her seat next to the lawyer, it was awkward even to the young girl. She looked back down at the cherry taffy in her sticky hands, attempting to put her mind else where.

"Hey kiddo…" the half demon seated himself in front of the two, still unsure whether or not he was about to screw up his entire life.

"Well everything's just about done and cleared up" the man took out a stack of papers, passing them over to Inuyasha.

The demon took a second look at Shiru, who once again remained indifferent; whether because she knew nothing of what was going on or whether she chose to know nothing he did not know. "Ok just sign here, here, and here and she'll be all yours." He pointed to certain spots and lines, each marked with a blue 'X' Inuyasha did as he was told; making sure he skimmed through the wad paper.

"Shiru, Inuyasha's gonna be your daddy from now on, isn't that nice?" she looked meekly at Inuyasha, tilting her head slightly—exactly like a puppy. Shiru jumped off from the seat walking over to her father with wobbly legs.

She tugged at his sleeve whispering into his dog ear, as he leaned close. "I gotta go… bad." Inuyasha nodded standing up and watching her walk to the bathroom. After the door behind her closed he turned back to the man, a serious—back to work—look on his face.

"So how did her mother die anyway?" He spoke with a business like voice, skipping the chit-chat and getting right into the meat.

"Shiru's mother had cancer; and she couldn't pay for the treatments. Shiru was only a year old when she was diagnosed. The doctors gave her six months to live—nine months at tops. Kyoko didn't take the treatments but she still managed to live, she only died now because of a car crash while taking Shiru to the hospital. Her daughter had a nasty flu, coughing, vomiting, and a fever of 110; couldn't eat or drink, that girl was going to die. But I guess that pup's lucky that she's a half demon, because if not she would have not been here today at all" Inuyasha felt his heart race. As a child, he had once had that very same fever. Of course his parents were rich, so he hadn't had to worry about it at all.

"So she really just signed Shiru to me?"

"No she wrote to try her family first; none of them wanted Shiru because she was a half demon, nasty people they were. Not even their children would play with Shiru. Of course I wouldn't leave her there" Inuyasha looked at his desk finding a picture that explained a lot.

"You married a human?" Inuyasha looked at the photo on his desk where he was carrying a brown haired girl who was blushing bright red at the photo taker.

"Her name's Suzu. We met first in high school. Married her right after college."

"Got any brats?" Inuyasha snorted rudely. The man ignored his comment.

"Two actually. Now you know why I have a soft spot for half demons. In fact, my youngest daughter is the same age as Shiru. It's hard because I know they'll cry a lot and people will make fun of them no matter what they do or where they go, but I know there are still people around who do love half demons even if they're afraid to show it" Inuyasha nodded golden eyes distant starring into his past, remembering the many fights he had for merely being what he was, with a sigh he knew all the women he dated were just a hopeless cause all they wanted was his money and sex—not a ring on their finger or his child in their bellies. He was sure there would be no woman on earth like Suzu for him. Besides, who would date him now that he was the father of a—almost—four-year-old half demon?

Shiru walked back from the bathroom still trying to put the hook of her overalls correctly on. "Well that's pretty much it." The demon passed him a folder, "These are her medical records, allergies, and the rest of the stuff you need to know"

"Thanks." Inuyasha swiped the folder away, tucking it under his pit.

"Just call if you have any questions at all."

"I'll keep that in mind. Ready to go Shiru?" Inuyasha held his hand out to the child. With an unconfident smile she took his hand. Looking back at the lawyer man, the child quivered slightly wondering of what she was expected to do. "Come on kid" he gave her hand a small tug letting her knew they were leaving.

Shiru nodded silently looking back at the kind lawyer man; she'd grown attached to him over the last few months. Now she was unsure of what kind of man her father would be, but if her mother had loved him enough to give birth to her the half demon who appeared much like her must be kind.

"Okay…" Inuyasha lifted her into the car, buckling her up in a booster seat. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat, usually he'd have his personal driver Godai take him around but he wasn't sure how Shiru would react. As he drove the child remained silent in the back seat starring out the window blue eyes starring out into the distance watching the people and cars all go by, every person with their own batch of problems. He decided it was best to wait for her to warm up to him, after all he didn't exactly want to talk to a kid.

"Inuwasha…" Shiru called his name.

"Hm?" Inuyasha acknowledged the girl behind him with a sound rather than a look.

"Why don't people like half demons?" she asked curiously, innocently, not fully able to grasp how dark her question had been.

"It's not that, Shiru. A lot of people like half demons. Certain people are just mean and don't want us around. But don't worry about it kiddo"

"You're a half demon, too?"

"Yeah"

"Mama liked half demons?"

"She loved them Shiru, she didn't even know I was rich until we were already kissing and stuff."

"Did you love mama?"

"Yeah, of course I did I'm not stupid."

"Why didn't you help mama, you've got lots of money and mama was sick all the time."

The man paused, thinking for a moment before answering, making sure he didn't curse too much in front of the girl. "Well she didn't tell me it's not like I have super senses or something" Inuyasha looked back during the Red light to see his daughter's face; it was unreadable. Shiru was quiet for a moment twiddling her thumbs.

"I think mama showed me a couple of pictures of you…"

"She did?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"They're in my photo book."

Inuyasha parked the car in front of his house, glancing back at Shiru he spoke "We'll look at them before your bed time ok?"

"Kay…" he unbuckled Shiru and helped her out, hauling a couple of the boxes, leaving the rest for his butlers to carry up.

"I fixed up your room. We can paint it when you feel like. I bought you a new bed and a couple of other things." Inuyasha looked down at Shiru. She walked beside him silently, nodding as he spoke in acknowledgement.

"Here you are." She looked around the new room; the walls were a light green color, with a small child's bed in the right hand corner, farther down in front of that sat a new desk in front of two windows looking out to the garden.

"What do you think Shiru?" He set her thing off to the side.

Shiru remained silent, but Inuyasha could smell salt water. Was she crying?

"Is something the matter Shiru?" Inuyasha, with slightly worried eyes, kneeled down to look at the little girl. Her back turned to him, she was obviously trembling.

"Mama… mama's not coming back is she? She's not gonna come back and get me like after nursery is she?" Shiru stifled back her tears, biting hard at her lower lip with her little demon fangs.

"…" Inuyasha remained silent unsure of what to say, well what would you have said to her? "It's ok Shiru…" Inuyasha held the little confused child as she cried. "I know this is tough, but I'm going to take care of you. I promise." Shiru sniffled the last of her tears away and looked at her father. Although she could not see his face and her nose was drowned by the smell of her own tears, she could still tell he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" she asked bluntly, not expecting much of a response.

"Because I'm so sorry…" Shiru hugged her father tightly; her arms didn't even nearly make it across his back. But that didn't stop her from trying.

Night fell and Inuyasha had made sure to tuck Shiru into bed, kissing her forehead and looking at a couple of photo's before she went to sleep. Yet he remained wide awake thinking about what he was going to do, what he needed to do, and to make sure he removed all relations with the women he once dated. He tossed and turned but could not manage to find sleep in his restless mind. When two hushed knocks were placed at his door he sat up—wearing his striped blue pajamas instead of just boxers like he usually did.

"Inuwasha?" Shiru peeked through the door, holding her pillow close to her "Are you awake?"

"Ya, what are you doing awake at this hour?" Inuyasha stared at his clock and flipped on the lamp, then turned back to look at Shiru "its 1:30 you know?"

"I had a nightmare…" the child answered shyly, cowering back away from Inuyasha's bed.

"…Come over here then." Shiru tiptoed towards her father's bed, crawling up onto it with a bit of help "Tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't really a nightmare…" Shiru answered honestly.

"Then why did you—?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't gonna leave me…"

"Oh, Shiru… I'm not going to leave you here—I would have needed to pack some clothes and take the refrigerator with me." Inuyasha laughed with Shiru as she giggled at his joke.

"Can we look at the Picture book one more time before we sleep?"

"Sure, you can sleep here with me if you want." The adult half demon lay on his stomach lifting the white book from his side and opening it to the first page.

"Mama said this was when she first went to college, here you are!"

"I was the first person to talk to her in school; I had to walk her around because the teachers made us" the silver haired adult smiled at the memories, golden eyes gleaming.

"And this one was from the school festival"

"Her sandal was broken. So I carried her the entire time" Shiru smiled.

"And this one?" she pointed at the next photo.

"Oh that was when I first met her parents, it was a bit embarrassing."

"Why?"

"A dog chewed up my shoes, so I was walking around in socks." Inuyasha chuckled while flipping the page, telling his daughter stories from the few pictures he had either taken or had been in. Then there was an orange divider, separating the pictures of college from the pictures of Shiru's beginning. Inuyasha pat the short girls silver ears, "Bed time, kiddo."

"Kay…" Shiru nodded and yawned. Her eyes fluttering she laid herself down on the pillow. "Good night." Shiru curled up under the blanket as Inuyasha shut off the lights.

"Good night… Shiru." He put an arm around the young girl, watching her for a few minutes to make sure she would fall asleep. He smiled when he heard her even breathing, knowing she'd dozed off he did the same.

* * *

Thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been pretty busy lately and i've gotten in some terrible trouble that got my computor taken away. Worse everytime I started writting this chapter the computor would lose connection just as I was going to save the changes (which means I lost everything!!!!!! Literally)

This chapter is dedicated to my cat Moon who insired me to keep writting even though I haven't had too many veiws or reviews. She like a cuddly emotion detector she can just tell when I upset or anything :3

Chapter 2: Blue sea's and blue I see's

It was early in the morning when the sun rose and shone through the light curtains. The two silver haired hanyou's continued to sleep through the bright sunlight. For the first time since he'd taken the young girl home he woke before her, no alarm or poke on the arm. The man sat up and looked at the girl, she was still breathing evenly, completely asleep. With one hand he stroked her hair and massaged her ear till she whined and sucked her thumb. He stood up and placed his pillow next to her, blocking the sunlight and letting her continue to feel his scent near her. He left heading downstairs to the kitchen; the old human maid was awake sipping on some English tea rather than green tea or some other type.

She turned to greet the young master. "Well good morning young master. Isn't this a first, waking before young Shiru-Sama and without a fuss as well I'm impressed Inuyasha-sama."

The silver haired man snorted at his maid, shrugging away her comments. "Just make me a batch of coffee no cream two sugars, and set down the kid's usual morning juice. She should be up real soon."

"Of course."

He sat down on the darkly colored sofa scratching behind his head, with a yawn he lifted the plasma remote flipping on the TV and cable. Watching the news listening the weather man ramble on and on about fronts, till he finally got to the damn point that the day would be warm. He lay on the couch flipping the channels up and down attempting to find something worth watching; finally stopping on a movie that had caught his attention.

The door bell rang for whatever reason, early in the morning someone needed or wanted to come in. "I got it." The silver haired man walked to the door answering it. In front of him, not much taller than his shoulders stood the young lady that was his secretary. Her cheeks blushed naturally and her raven blue hair shone blue in the early sunlight. "I'm sorry for coming here so early in the morning Takashi-Sama. I haven't disturbed your sleep have I?"

"No I was just about to drink a cup of coffee. Would you like to come in?"

"May I?" Politely she asked her boss, placing her thin index finger on her chin.

"Ya, sure." He stepped aside letting the girl come in. "I'm sorry I just heard you were taking your sick days and I was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine. A little tired but good." He scratched his neck before motioning to the round breakfast table, which seated four people. The prime dark cherry wood was smoothly cut and at the peak of perfection, they sat on the chairs vertically set apart by the table. Otonashi set down the silver haired man's hot drink, smiling at the young lady before asking her if she wanted anything to drink. She shook her head but thanked the old maid politely.

"So what did you want to come here for?" He took a sip of the dark coffee after questioning her.

"The top four companies are asking for a meeting, they specifically asked to see you so Sesshomaru-Sama refuses to go. It's about employing more half demons to the work force. This could be a great opportunity for all the other half demons out there. I though you would want to be kept informed about these sorts of things." The woman, though young, was serious about her job.

"Can't they reschedule or something. I'm a little busy."

"It'll only be about three hours, what can be so important that you can't come." Just as she spoke out came from his room what was so important. The young silver haired child walked down the stairs still half asleep, she yawned rubbing her eyes. "Mornin Inuwasha." As she put her hand down her ears perked and her blue eyes sparkled looking at his secretary.

"Hey Shiru, how ya doing kiddo?" Her father lifted her onto his lap, passing the juice Otonashi had set down for her she drank from the glass sippy-cup. "Shiru this is my secretary, Higarashi Kagome."

"Hi." The child on his lap squeaked out, giving her a tinny wave. He stroked the child's hair as she looked up at Kagome. Noticing they both shared the same blue eyes, the older woman's being just slightly darker than her own. "Awe," the woman smiled at the girl, "I never knew you had a kid. When did you get married?"

"I'm not. Hey kiddo did you brush your teeth yet?"

"No." Shiru looked up at her father with big blue eyes of question.

"You go along, make sure you get the back teeth too like I showed you." He placed the silver eared child on the ground letting her jog off the bathroom.

"Kay." When the girl had gone into the bathroom he turned back to the woman. "Um, I didn't know that I had a kid since barely two weeks ago; and the only reason I know that she exist at all now is because her mother died." he looked down embarssed with himself.

The woman shook her head in disapproval. "Well she never told me, what was I suppose to think? Anyway, some guy came over here and told me that no one on her mother's side wanted to adopt her. So the least I could do was take the kid in, and it's pretty cool to have her around." looking back to make sure the young child was brushing her teeth.

"And the reason you can't go to the meeting is because you're taking care of your daughter right?"

"ya."

"No worries, I can take care of her if you want."

"Sure about that? I don't remember hearing that you have any kids or that you're even married."

"I'm not; I use to work for a nursery before I was serious about getting a job. So I'm use to kids." the woman nearly giggled, it'd been so long since she'd been with a child; actually becoming excited at the though of careing for such a cute child.

Inuyasha finally gave in; it would be a good opportunity for Shiru to be with a woman rather than a man. "So what time is the meeting?"

"4:30 in the afternoon." The man nodded at her answer.

"I can make it. Should I drop her off or something?" The woman shrugged, twisting the short night sky blue strands of her hair around her thin finger. "Gah!" A short childish yell was heard before a crash came; the two adults flew up from their chairs running to the bathroom. A thin blue liquid was on the floor surrounding the silver haired child, soaking through her from hair to her socks.

"Sorry…" Placing the bottle cap back on the mouth wash she whimpered and murmured. "I dropped the bottle by accident."

"That's ok kiddo," he took the bottle and placed it back onto the counter; lifting the wet child up and off the floor "I'm gonna go get Shiru clean."

"I'll stay and wait if you'd like." she said as he walked passed her to give the whimpering child a bath.

Looking back at her with gold eyes of purpose he spoke, "That's up to you."

And with that the young woman felt a shiver run down her spine, had her bosses eyes always been so intense? So adult like?

the answer was and always had been: no...

* * *

"Listen kiddo, I'm gonna be gone for awhile but Kagome's going to babysit you. So be a good girl, do as Kagome says, dinner will be at the same time. If I come home late because of traffic; but you go to bed at bed time even if I come home late ok?" The silver haired man spoke, holding the child in one arm and lifting his thin letter bag with the other. He bounced the child soothingly, her ears low as can be.

"I'll be good." Exiting his room he put down the child with short silver locks. He pat her shoulder sending her to the young humans side.

"Thanks again, I don't think I would have gone if you hadn't come over to watch her."

"It's not a big deal." They spoke as they walked toward the door. He opened the door, kneeling down to the height of the child he swiped away the long bangs on her forehead and gently kissed her there. She held his hand for minutes more than she needed to, letting his hand slip out of hers as he stood. As he left the house she lifted that very same pink paw and waved him off. "Bye Inuwasha..." he smiled proudly closing and then locking the door.

"So… Shiru what would you like to do?" The woman spoke excitedly attemting to keep Shiru's mind off her dad and onto the fun things they were going to do.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we can play a game or watch TV."

"Mama said too much TV makes ya dumb." Kagome laughed as she said this, the first child that rather actually play than watch TV.

"Ok then we can play pretend."

"Ya!" Throughout the afternoon the two ran around the house, playing hide-and-seek, pretending to be living in medieval times fighting with fake swords and arrows. They made and ate mac-and-cheese for dinner along with strawberry shortcake for dessert. Kagome bathed the child and finally noticing it was late chose to put the girl to bed; she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha was so late.

"What's this?" Kagome lifted a book from behind the child's pillow. It was old and the white had been stained over the years.

"It's my picture book." The woman opened it, revealing a photo of a young woman who appeared to look much like her. "It has pictures of mommy, Inuwasha, and in the back me." She looked at the photo of the smiling woman—who seemed much more like a young girl. Her smile was still innocent and childish and from the way she held the silver haired man, as-well as how the man reacted, she could easily see that the girl was dependant on the hanyou for more than just school work. Both her arms around his neck and her chin on his shoulders, the man on the other hand was leaning away slightly surprised by the action; she was pulling him towards him with a rather jumpy childish attitude but it didn't make her look bad she had many childish attributes. Large blue eyes, dotty brown freakles, with puffy soft cheeks.

"She looks like you…"the childs eyes was nothing more than a murmer but Kagome heard evey word of it, looking up from the book, she stared at little Shiru's sparkling light blue eyes. "A lot like you. Mama had blue eyes, and freckles, and was nice like you, and she smelled nice like you, and she had hair a lot like you cept it was wavyer."

"I don't see the resemblance." the woman said shaking her head.

"What does resembalance mean?"

"It's like the word similar, or alike."

"Oh, but you do look like her. Lots!" the child took the book and ran through it looking for that photo that reminded her of Kagome the most. Taking out a photo where her father was hugging her mom, they were on the beach. The woman had been wearing a yellow sundress, and the man seemed to be more childish in this photo than the girl-like-woman. She smiled and looked at the photo. "When mama was with Inuwasha she looked lots like you do."

"Ok so maybe in the photo I look a bit more like her than in the last. Well let's put the pictures away and sleep kay?" She took the photo and placed it back in the book before putting the book on her bedside. She kissed the child's forehead passing her the second pillow for her to hug while sleeping.

"When's Inuwasha coming home?" The child sat in her bed, the older woman sat at the edge of her bed stroking back her silver hair.

"He should be back soon, but it's late you should go to sleep."

"But I can't… tell me a story." In a hesitant squeak of a voice she whined lifting the covers up high covering her body up to her nose.

"Ok then… but you have to try to fall asleep. Promise?"

"Promise." Sitting back against her pillows the toddler waited for the woman to begin her story eagerly.

"Once upon a time there was a priestess and a half demon. The half demon had a best friend who was an average girl. When he fell in love with the priestess he stopped talking with his best friend, she tried to get his attention and tell him that the priestess wasn't in love with him but instead he called his best friend a fibber."

"What's a fibber?" The young child sat up asking the woman her question, making sure she understood the story.

"It's a person who lies."

"Oh, ok I get it, then what happened?"

"When the priestess got rid of the half demon he was all alone, he felt bad about what he called the one and only person who helped him all his life so he ran away to find a treasure to give his friend. He thought that maybe by giving her something big and amazing that she would be his friend again, but all she wanted was to hear a sorry…"

"And then what happened…?" The child was leaning against her pillow half asleep already. The woman pulled up her covers massaging her soft ears before swiping back her bangs out of her eyes so that she would sleep comfortably.

"He could never find something good enough to give his friend so he kept searching, he searched for so long and when he came back he had nothing. The girl looked at the boy who had once been her friend. He was crying. She asked him why he was crying. He answered that he had tried his hardest to get her to forgive him and get things back to normal like when they were best friends. She shook her head and hugged him saying that all he needed to do was ask. So he asked her to forgive him holding out to her the only treasure he had that was worth anything at all, a golden necklace. She pushed his hands back, still you haven't learned your lesson she said. His best friend walked away, all she ever wanted was a sorry." The child had fallen asleep before she'd even finished her story, her chest rose and fell with each breath. Kagome kissed the girls forehead noticing the freckles that dotted around her fluffy cheeks, over her nose, and slightly below her large eyes. Much like her mother she wondered how Inuyasha could stand looking at her and remembering his EX.

"Sweet dreams." Without stirring Shiru from her slumber she stood shutting off the lights and exiting the room without another word.

"So does he ever figure it out?"

"EEK!" Her sea blue eyes turned to face the silver haired man in surpise, "don't scare me like that" the woman giggled watching as his gold eyes stared her down.

"Since the story started, I just wanted to see if you could get her to sleep in her own bed. So what story was that?"

"Oh it's just something I use to tell the little kids before nap time." Kagome shrugged at her boss, "It teaches them that sorry is a really important word."

"So what happens in the end? Does the half demon ever figure it out?"

"Ya, but I guess Shiru was a little more tired than she thought." The two walked down the stairs, the silver haired man was pulling and tugging at his tie; choking slightly as he did so. "Wait." He stopped a step below her turning around, a claw still attempting to remove the tight fabric. The woman slipped her hands around and removed it with no hassle.

"Thanks, for everything. Would you like to drink some tea or should I drive you home?"

"Tea sounds nice." They continued moving down the stairs, when they reached the bottom the man tossed his tie away in the direction of the couch. "Otonashi? Otonashi?!" He called out for his maid, looking in the direction of the kitchen then the bathroom.

"She must have left already." Kagome suggested, in a more optimistic tone. "I'll go make the tea, just tell me where everything is." The woman found everything she needed with the help of her Hanyou friend; he pointed out what he knew and helped her to find what she needed. He placed the milk and sugar on the table along with two red dyed Japanese drinking cups, each had a handmade carving done by a master craftsman in the 1900's who was actually half Chinese.

The woman poured the tea into both cups, admiring the slightly pink design. "Nice cups, where did you get them?"

"They were passed down from one of my father's ancestors." She turned the cup, looking at it in interest. Then she took a sip of the hot liquid, sighing as she put down the cup.

"I have a question sir."

"Go on." He leaned back drinking from the cup with on hand, attempting to neither be too rude nor too formal with Kagome.

"Before Shiru ever came along, did you ever think that you would want to or have to raise a kid all on your own?" He thought over his answer for a moment.

"No, I didn't want to even remotely hear the word baby let alone kid. Subconsciously as a teen I think that I knew at some point that I'd knock up a girl and get screwed up or that she'd raise it on her own or worse give it to me. I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but most kids aren't so obedient. I just wish she'd call me dad or something it feels weird having her call me by my name and not something like other kids do."

"My mother use to say there was a reason for everything, maybe Shiru's here to teach you something you missed." There was a pregnant silence between the two. The woman looked at her watch noticing how late it was she was compelled to break the strange stillness that hung over them, stopping their throats from forming words. Yet she felt comfortable around her boss, he wasn't a stranger like many others that she worked with. "Thank you for the tea and letting me take care of Shiru. It was a pleasure." She stood from her chair; the man followed her towards the door, the conversation continuing between the two.

"The pleasure is all mine, I think I probably just helped a lot of half demons by just signing some papers and looking good."

He opened the door for her as she slipped on her jacket. "Shiru said something to me that was pretty interesting actually."

"What was that?" He tilted his head to the side.

"That I look exactly like her mother did when she was with you." His golden eyes went wide before he blushed slightly looking down before shaking his head with a. "FEH."

"Good night Takashi-Sama." Kagome giggled lightly at the end. Waving away with a adorable smile on on her pink face. closing the door after her form retreated away, he went up the stairs to the his daughters room.

The man watched the child sleep, for the first time, in her own bed. With a smile he flicked back her bangs, noticing the photo album next to her bed. Lifting the old book by the side, he opened it over his lap; one of the photo's—specifically the one with Kyoko wearing a sun dress and next to her was her silver haired boyfriend leaning over her with a grin that reached from ear to ear—had been moved out of place. He looked back at the child, then at the photo, wondering why she had specifically chosen this one to show Kagome. It had no points of interest; he expected that she had rather chosen out a photo of her and her mother. He shook his head closing the book and placing it back next to her bed. She sniffed as his hair brushed past her nose; it wiggled before she turned over to sleep. He smiled giving her a soft peck on the cheek, before walking back to his room; feeling strangely lonesome without his child sleeping next to him. His thoughts wandered toward more responsibilities that leaned on his shoulders, he had yet to find a preschool which he felt he wanted to send her to.

If he sent her to school now she could quickly advance into kindergarten at a younger age than average. He tossed and turned till finally in his head flashed an idea of all idea, why hadn't he thought of it before he wondered. His sister-in-law worked at a preschool surely with Rin watching over the girl she would be much more comfortable. He yawned and relaxed his nerves ready to call Rin in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow thanks everyone for reviewing! Double the reviews :3 let's aim for 10 reviews before the next chapter! Please?

Dedicated:

Once again to you moon I thank you for being an annoying kitty-cat,

for stepping on my keyboard when I leave to get water causing my computor to shut down,

for spilling my water when I finally figure out that you were dancing on my keyboard,

rubbing against my leg while I'm having a nervous breakdown because of the water staining the rug and wetting my new wooden floors,

then drinking from the puddle of water while I try to not scream at you for shuting down my computor and annoying me,

rolling around in the water like a dog while I try to dry off my floor which invites my brother to pretend to be you,

and then drying yourself off on my couch and my brother on my towel I had to wash my cover twice in one week!!! And my towel smelled like chocolate and peaches... but I still love my crazy kitty very much.

My brother.... not so much =x=

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Well it's now or never." With a sigh the silver haired man picked up the phone dialing a number in ridiculously early in the morning. The phone rang three times before a sleepy voice answered, in a monotone sort of way the voice spoke like a answering machine.

"Hello, you have reached the Takashi Tao residence. If you are looking for Sesshomaru Takashi he's not available so please call again and leave a message for him and he will get back to you at a later date."

"Hey Rin-chan."

The voice suddenly became animated; the youth's voice broke through the sleepiness of the morning. "Morning Inu. What's up? You're never awake this early in the morning unless you stayed up all night."

"I've got a favor to ask of ya Rin-Chan." The man almost wanted to smack himself, it was hard enough calling the young woman who had married his brother for this favor; and now having to actually do it was worse than imagining it.

"Go for it, I still owe ya don't I?" Rin-Chan had come from the mountains, so she spoke with a county like accent when she wasn't doing business. She had some how managed to learn how to speak without the accent if she tried.

"I need a spot in your preschool."

"Why? You's don't have any kids or…"

"I've taken custody of one quiet little girl."

"How old is she?" the young woman's voice suddenly became harsh. She was not one to play around with something important like this.

"Three and a half."

"Please don't tell me she's…" he could actually visualize her, head down biting her left thumb as she always did when she was hopping for something to not be true. he could hear her mumbling prayers in the background.

I let her have it, "Kyoko's…" it was better than dragging this out. Kyoko was important to Rin-Chan. She'd been her best friend and mach-maker for her and husband—Inuyasha's very own unemotional brother.

"Where's Kyoko?" she was nearly crying into the phone, her voice was becoming hoarse.

"She… she died in a car accident. While driving Shiru to the hospital with a high fever."

"Oh good lord… gosh, good God…" Rin was never one to curse and she would mummer random things about god and such. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry, but I knew… all these years I knew why she left you."

"Shiru?" I answered it for myself.

"She just wanted you to do real good in the future."

"Damn it Rin! Why didn't you tell me!? Kyoko was sick and was going to die from cancer and you couldn't speak up!"

"I didn't know where she was, she sent me E-mailed pictures of Shiru but when I replied her with my own pictures she never responded. For all I know she never got the reply. I'm sorry Inu-Kun, please don't be too mad." Her voice was quivering again; making me fell bad for yelling at her. She loved Kyoko as much as he had. Had she known where she was she would have said something obviously, but as always Kyoko was two steps ahead and three steps behind.

"I'm not mad at you, a bit frustrated but not mad you wouldn't have done much to change what happened. So back to Shiru, can she come today or are there all these files I have to send?"

"Just come in with her today, she's had all her shots right?"

"Ya, even a couple of cancer prevention shots."

"Ok then, at 7:50. I'll help ya get through the process."

"Thanks, hey gotta go Shiru's waken up"

"Ok bye." The two hung up and just in time a little ball of messy silver blue hued hair came into the room, one arm whipping away the sleepiness from her eyes and he drool from her face.

"Mornin Inuwasha…" the silver haired man pat the place next to him, inviting the child to sit next to him. Crawling onto the huge bed she sat cross-legged next to her father, he kissed the girls forehead pushing back her bangs with his thumb. "Morning Shiru-Chi, guess what."

"What?"

"You're going to school! Aren't cha excited!?" The man attempted to excite the child, raising his arms above his head and speaking in a happy-go-lucky tone of voice. Shiru on the other hand seemed indifferent and remained quiet; lifting her small hand to her mouth she chewed on her left hands index finger at the joint much like her mother did when she was unsure and nervous.

"Hey Shiru-Chi, what's the matter? You should be excited." He put an arm around the girl's small shoulders, pulling her in closer for a soft hug. "You don't usually act this way, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm good… do I have ta go to school?"

"Don't you want to learn new things and explore?"

"People make fun of me at school." Putting his arms under the child's pits he lifted her easily and placed her small body on his lap facing him. Her blue eyes looked up at him asking him the silent question many hanyou's often had '_Why?_' of course with many added on words sometimes but the main thing was '_Why?_' He paused to look at the child's face, her puffy pink cheeks and small body on his reminded him of the younger Kyoko; the times she sat in his lap and kissed him or simply held him in her arms. A touch woke the man from his day dream; Shiru had cuddled her face into his chest like a puppy her small hands hooked onto his white shirt miniature claws pinching his skin.

"I promise you no one will make fun of you at school." She looked up, paws refusing to let him free, her face pink and tearful if he didn't say something soon she would cry "You're my daughter and I'm your father. Your last name is Takashi and so because of that I can swear no one will make fun of you. If anyone does you'll see what I'll do to their parents. So you don't need to cry ok Kiddo…" she let her arms wipe the tears that continued steaming down, "You know I hate to see people cry." With his thumb he swabbed away the tears in her eyes; she sniffled whining as he kissed her cheeks.

"You pinky promise no one will make fun of me?" lifting her hand up she stuck out her pinky, the man smiled eyes blurring in thought, where had he seen this scene before? It seemed like Déjà vu, he though back hard remembering a small child only two years or so older than Shiru herself. Her pink lips moved but it was difficult to remember the sound that came from her mouth, her face was clouded but she obviously had long flowing sea blue hair. His head snapped him back into place and he spoke finally with a smile.

"I pinky swear no one can make fun of you." Twining his large pinky with hers she smiled before letting him go. "Now go take a shower, school's awaiting"

"Kay!" she jumped off his lap, pulling her pants up so that they wouldn't fall as she ran. His honey gold eyes blurred out of focus going back to that memory of the blue haired girl, she was smiling as he twinned his finger with hers and he kissed her cheek. His eyes couldn't quite grasp the face that he had kissed after all it had been so long ago, but he knew one thing he had made an important promise with her. "Who is that girl?"

"I can't remember…"

* * *

The drive to school was silent, besides the rare _Thump, Thump, Thumping_ Shiru's shoes against the seat there was no noise. Her hair had been tied into braids by Otonashi-San herself a pink bow placed at the base. Her blue eyes focused on the window, watching the world as he drove by. She was obviously nervous: her hands held tightly onto her shorts, she was turning this way and that in nervousness, and her cheeks were pink. "You doin ok back there Kiddo?" The man looked back at the child; she nodded just as noiselessly as usual.

When they finally arrived to the school, the glass was covered in see-through child like drawings; rainbows, teddy bears, dogs, cats, birds, the sun, boats, clouds, and many other little paintings. After putting Shiru down on the concrete parking lot ground, he motioned towards the school and began walking towards it. Her blue eyes scanned the surroundings, several trees and flowers were around the building. But although the place seemed nice enough she found herself caught in the shadow of her father, he was moving forward and she… was not. Her small hands rolled into fist, holding them closely to her chin she closed her eyes tightly and made a wish. Then without opening her eyes she took three steps forward, she finally opened her eyes and speed up to her father's side looking at the dangling hand at his side. With a small smile she lifted her tinny hand and put it in his. When he looked down and their eyes met he smiled at her.

Entering the building a young woman greeted them, her short brown hair cut to a short shoulder length. "Hey Inu-Kun." Her smile could easily brighten up a room, and with her large child like milk chocolate eyes she seemed like a warm person in general. "Hey Rin-Chan."

"Let me guess, this is Shiru-Chan." The young woman kneeled down to the child's height, giving her a soft smile, the silver haired girl hid behind her father's leg holding his black pants with her tinny hands "I was one of Kyoko, your mother's, best friends you know? I knew her since, she and I were just a couple of years older than you." Her ears lifted at the sound of her mother's name, blue eyes shinning brightly.

"You were…?"

"Yep, I met my husband because of Kyoko-San. She used to send me pretty pictures of you, when you were a littler baby."

"…"

"Well are you ready to go to class everybody's excited to meet cha?" Holding out her thin hand to the child she took it wrapping her hand around her index and middle finger.

"Wait!" she let go of her thin hand and hugged her father's neck tightly, "You promise you'll be right here?" The man nodded kissing the child's forehead.

"You be good kiddo."

"Ok." She waved goodbye as Rin-Chan led her into one of the class rooms, a giddy smile on her face. At first the inside of the class had been bumpy and jumpy with all the hull-a-bullu going around about the new kid in class. But the second Rin-Chan walked through the door, the only things heard were shushes from student to student. "Everyone as you all know, we have a new student in our class." The man stood at the cracked open door looking through it to see what was happening on the inside.

"And this is her, Takashi Shiru." Moving aside so that everyone could see the small pink faced child, several children blushed and most smiled at the girl few gasped recalling the last name all but one student he noted. The boy was small with milky pink hair and milky white eyes, he wondered from where he recalled the blank bored expression but shrugged it off as just a fluke. "She happens to be my brother-in-law's daughter, so everyone please be nice to her. Let's see an empty seat… where is there an empty se—ah! Shippo-Chan, raise your hand." A small fire orange haired boy raised his hand high into the air; he was wearing dark blue jean overalls and a light green dark green leaf patterned shirt. "You can sit next to Shippo, he's a good boy."

"Ok." She walked with a bounce in her step to the second row two-person desk, sitting down in the small seat next to the smaller boy. His orange tail wagged as she did so. "My name's Shippo, so you're a Takashi… wow your dad's famous."

"I guess, are you a badger demon Shippo?"

"I'm A Fox!" his hair stood as he barked, he hated being called a badger.

"Sorry Shippo-Chan."

"Well class time to get your smocks on we're all heading outside to play!" The students all screamed happily, Shippo turned to Shiru his sickle green eyes sparkling.

"You wanna go play in the sand box with me?" he asked.

"Ok." He took her hand, which was nearly the same size as his, and stood with the other kids leading her to the boxes pilled with light blue smocks. Her farther watched vigilantly still, slightly shocked at the fact that Shiru made friends as fast as a heartbeat. Inuyasha had been anti-social as a child and didn't make friends that easily, she was obviously her mother's child; if she simply had dark blue hair and human ears not a soul could tell she was his.

"Sir…" a woman poked his back, and he stood turning with a red face to the old woman "You should leave now, she's doing just fine."

"Uh… ok." He walked out leaving his child in the hands of several strangers and one family member.

* * *

"Hey you, halfy." A young demonic child stepped into the sand box, his milky pink hair standing on end naturally. "So youwr daddy is Inuyasha Takashi. Well my Daddy's Hitomi Onigumo Naraku, and that make's me Hakudoshi the one and ownly son of the Hitomi Onigumo houwse hold." He spoke in a silly voice but it was all because of his missing tooth on his left top.

Shiru giggled as Shippo made a funny face at the boy, attempting to copy his looks with transformation but instead made his face look like a dango. "It's nowt Funny! I'm Bewing Sweous here!" he spoke again.

"Sorry, but I don't know who your daddy is. But my name's Shiru not halfy; do ya wanna play with us?" She said this in an earnest voice, her blue eyes and small smile making Hakudoshi blush.

"No I down't wanna pway with yous!" The little boy yelled at the two children. "I hate you and yous Daddy! You bowths nothing but a couple of dumb Mutts!!" he pushed the girl onto the sand, getting sand in her hair, nose, mouth, and even a little in her eyes.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Shippo pushed the milky pink haired boy back, but he was too small to make him fall.

"Stop don't fight, Shippo, fighting just ain't right. Specially not for me." Shiru stood up wiping away the sand from her face and the spit from her face. Her blue eyes had changed to a golden fire; the anger was evident on her face, with a deep breath her eyes flashed several times before changing back to their usual blue hue. She let the breath out as her shaking body calmed down. She didn't like getting angry. She took Shippo's hand and walked away towards the swings, sitting down on one of them she swung back and forth hopping the milky eyed boy would take that as a hint to leave.

"Hey, I awn't fwinished with yous yet." Running to the swings he growled at the girl asking for her attention as she whipped her head around to glance at the boy he pushed the girl off the swing causing her to fall forward, scrape her nose and cut her left cheek right bellow her eye her knees cut and scraped from falling on the rugged concrete. When she looked up her blue eyes were watering, her cuts bleeding and mixing with the salty tears that fell from her face. Several students went to look other's called for the teacher, when Rin finally came outside Hakudoshi had been pushed on the floor and punched by several of the boys and lil' Shiru who was being held up by Shippo was crying her eyes out begging everyone to stop hurting Hakudoshi preaching that fighting was wrong even though he'd been the one to make her bleed.

Rin, first breaking up the fight saw the damage, Hakudoshi was crying the boys little fist hadn't done any damage there wasn't even a red mark on him. Then she looked at Shiru, the bleeding on her face and legs hadn't stopped for a second and neither had the tears, she looked harshly at the young boy "You are in big trouble mister." For the first time since he first saw the girl his milky eyes saw the blueness of them, a genuinely beautiful blue, far to sapphire in color to be from any demon and yet far to exotic to be that of human. He could have sworn that she was a perfect half demon; a mix of pure human goodness and demonic features.

"…" he was noiseless as she lifted Shiru in one arm and held his wrist pulling him towards the office, he looked up confused but then remembered the harsh words of the woman—he assumed he was in grave trouble. After sending him to sit on a chair she began cleaning out the cuts, noticing the sand in her hair and skin. "You poor baby, did it hurt that much?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?" she bandaged the cuts on her knees.

"Everyone was beating up on Haku-Chan; Mama says it's not right to fight." She winced as she passed a cotton swab with disinfectant alcohol drenching it.

"It's not right to just let him pick on you either, Shiru-Chi." She placed a bandage over the last two cuts before lifting her and bringing her to the office, sitting with a crying Hakudoshi was an angry Shippo. He looked as Rin sat the girl next to him.

"You ok Shiru-Chan?" She nodded her white hair mixed in with several particles of sand. "Don't worry they said they're gonna call your Daddy and Hakudoshi's Daddy too, he's gonna be in so much trouble." He scratched at the girl's ears, knowing that dogs liked this feeling.

She put his hand back to his side, standing on wobbly feet she walked in front of the milky pink haired boy who'd hurt her. "Haku-Chan" she called as she touched his head, he was sitting in the chair rolled up into the tightest ball he ever possibly could, "You don't have'ta say sorry, I forgive ya anyway."

His pale hands gripped her shirt, and he looked at her with milky white eyes, filled with tears. "I'm sowry…" he spoke in a shaky voice and she merely ruffled his hair around. "I'll tell Inuwasha not to be too mad at cha."

"Ok…" he blubbered, Shippo watching in amazement as she completely and honestly forgave a boy who he himself felt rage and irritation towards without even asking for anything in return. There weren't too many people like that any more and when she stepped back a black haired man entered the office his eyes dark as well.

Shiru who wasn't ever shaken up easily was frozen with fear. It was his eyes; they were blank and contained no emotions. He looked down at the children; she wobbled back to her chair, and he looked sharply at his son who shook in fear. "Ah Mister Hitomi, there was an incident involving your son. Would you like to step into the office please?" he left the room taking the chilling feeling in Shiru's body with him.

When the man finally came out of the office he glowered at his son, the boy's milky eyes widened in fear, "Come along Hakudoshi." The boy followed his father's dark shadow, waving bye to the little girl he'd hurt because of nothing more than suppressed feelings. She waved back at him, showing off the red hand she landed on when she fell, the scrape still evident but so light on her skin it couldn't have hurt her at all. Yet he frowned in discomfort before exiting the room unsure of his father's future plans for the girl.

"How could you say sorry to that jerk?" She merely smiled at Shippo, understanding his confusion.

"Mama, say's the best thing you can do; no matter what you've done wrong; even if it don help sayen sorry is the best." She touched the eye that had been cut underneath Shippo looked at her eye as well it was red which was unusual.

"Do you want me to blow at it?" she shook her head as a silver haired man came in, his hair in a disarrayed fashion. He was looking at his child up and down, noticing the bandages and the fading bloody smell. Kneeling down to her height he held her for a moment then asked Shippo what had happened, obviously a more trustworthy source than the teachers who'd came far too late. "There was this bigger kid Hakudoshi of the Hitomi whatever family, and he pushed Shiru-Chan onto the sand in the sandbox and then when we went to the swings he pushed her off and she fell on face like this." He showed the man with his hands making a smacking sound as well as some grinding. "And then a bunch of the boys pushed him and started punching him, but he didn't have a mark on him which ain't fair."

"Well then thanks for protecting Shiru for me."

"No problem Mr. Takashi Sir. That's what foxes do best" the orange haired boy chuckled, his small hand going into a fist to say he was brave as any boy. He nodded lifted the girl up and walking away towards the exit, Rin came along and out of the office.

"Sorry today ended up like this Inu…"

"It isn't your fault; I told you my name's a blessing and a curse."

"Will, Shiru-Chan still come to this school?" the blue eyed child looked at her father waiting for his own reaction.

"Ya, I think that she already has some friends here."

* * *

When the two arrived home the man immediately checked out his daughter making sure the cuts were healing and they were, at slightly fast human pace. Though she looked like a hanyou as any other she had been mixed with human blood twice making her less than one forth demon or so one would think. But they were healing at least. "Shiru, you need to fight back once and awhile that way you don't end up like this."

"But if I fight Haku-Kun wouldn't be my friend right now." He ran his hands over the claws on her fingers; they felt strong as any other demons nothing like any human child's should feel.

"You call him a friend, look what at he did to you. How can you call such a boy your friend?"

"He said sorry, and that's enough." The man sighed; she was too much like Kyoko just as Rin-Chan had said before to him. '_Take the beating without pleading_' only Kyoko could be tolerant enough to believe in this, and worse to pass the ideal off to a weakly built hanyou.

"Next time, please, at least scream what if you can get really hurt next time?"

"Ok, I promise I'll scream next time. But I ain't fighting, fighting's wrong no matter what" The man groaned.

"I swear I've never seen anything quite like you." The young child giggled at her father, letting him kiss her puffy pink cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! New chapter! Uh, I recently adopted a friendly stray dog who walked around my neighborhood and front yard with Moon, his name is Reed, I wanted to call him red because he has a weird orange colored fur but then again Red sounds so normal.

BTW for those of you planning on getting pets please adopt from your local shelter, there are plenty of good healthy loving pets waiting for a home. They not only cost less but if their a mutt of a dog like Reed they usually live longer with less health issues. So please have a heart, think twice before buying that puppy at a pet store he may be from a puppy miss (which means it's very likely he'll have problems in the future from bad crossbreeding) or that purebreed-their average lifespan is 8 to 6 years, they're more likely to come up with any cronic issues the breed has which may raise your vet bills sky high besides the fact that you already paid at least 5K for him.

So please think about adopting (they pay even have a purebreed waiting for you)

Dedicated to Reed because he was all beat up when we first found him, he's a good dog.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Do you think I should be concerned?" the silver haired man was bent over the large silver grey couch, tossing a '_Takashi Tennis Team_' ball into the air only to the catch the furry blue ball in his hand again.

"About?" a young man across from him, his black blue hair cut short with a thin rat tail falling from the back, his bulky frame sinking into the fluffy seat.

"Shiru of course, she's living without a Mother. I can't really understand her situation and how she's dealing with this all, and I think she's far to calm, she doesn't even have temper tantrums like I did. I'm just wondering if all this is normal." He turned on his side to look at the dark blue eyes of his friend, his gold eyes sharpening with an earnest gleam in them.

"Well all kids are different, I'm sure you were much more spoiled than Shiru ever was. She's probably is more confused than she may seem, her brains still trying to understand what it means for her mom to really be gone. I mean, she looks at the pictures everyday so she obviously knows something's missing. And about her being rose by only a father, I think you'll do fine. My father raised me all alone, I don't remember my mother." The man shook his head at several points he brought up.

"But that's still different, you lived with your father all your life it's not like Shiru at all. For her it's much more complex; to be that young and lose pretty much everything that was once in her life, kids need to stable childhoods so they turn into pissed off teens so they turn into crazy young adults so they finally become normal adults and good parents."

"Ya like that's so normal, dude you should just be friken glad she ain't a screamer or a crier. I'd hate to have a cry baby liven with me." The man spoke with cusses attempting to make a point to the Hanyou.

"Why the hell did I call you over, you're a fucking dumbass. Where the hell is Sango when I need her!?" The silver haired hanyou lay back on the couch throwing the ball at the humans head, hitting him in between his eyes. He groaned rubbing the spot where the ball had made impact with his nonexistent brain.

"Hey I consider that an assault man."

"And I consider the shit you said to me on the phone about Shiru sexual harassment, were you like masturbating while I described her to you?!" He laughed at his friend's expression; the pale faced man shook his head remembering the conversation like it had happened seconds ago. Inuyasha had called saying that he was having girl trouble describing Shiru's issues, what she was like and what she would normally should be like. But his idiot of a best friend asked how old and how busty.

"What the hell man, that's sick. You didn't tell me she was a basically a baby!"

"I though you could tell, I don't talk about women like that. I usually just talk about boobs and ass."

"Which obviously Shiru has neither." The silver haired man smacked him on the head, looking out eastern the glass wall. There in the gardens was young Shiru pouring water on the smallest plants bellow the trees with her young weak body she lifted the heavy pail in her small arms, the green plastic was at 1/3 of her body size. Her little arms lifted the pail watering the dying daisies and flowers. "But look at her; she's so cute for three. Actually makes me want to have a kid."

"Shut it man, the only thing you like to do is have your penis shoved up a cunt."

"Hey… ain't that Sango out there?" he pointed out the window at the young tanner woman walking towards the child. Her brown locks long and flowing as she walked towards the tinny child, the little girl looked up at the woman her blue eyes sparkling.

"Jou have big brown eyes…" she pointed at the woman's face; her eyes were a soft red-brown hue. Much different from Rin-Chan's eyes, rather they had a sad gleam in them that made you want to stare and figure out what she was thinking.

"Thank you. You must be Shiru-Chan." The child nodded her, her small legs crossed as she sat on the damp ground her waterproof winter overalls protecting her from both the cold and the water. "Aren't you cold?"

Shiru shook her head, "No Inuwasha makes me wear this stuffs that he bought me for winter. He said everything's double layer so I don get cold or wet." She nodded noticing the fact that her overalls, though they were a baby green color, were made with a special rough waterproof fabric. While her sweater was a Takashi child favorite, a light blue colored wool to keep any child warm and a soft fabric with the same purpose as the one on her pants but since the clothing was made more for children in less freezing conditions it had a softer feeling to the touch.

"Do you wanna help me water the plants? Green says if I water the plants everyday he don they'll live longer."

"Who's Green?" The woman's hand went to her brown locks of hair in confusion.

"Tomochi the gardener, he lets me call him Green but he keeps calling me Shiru-Sama. I told him to call me Silver." The child explained as she stood lifting the large pail to water the next plants, "well wanna help?"

"It's ok I'll just watch."

"Ok" she continued pouring water on all the other plants with a happy smile, her blue eyes sparkling as the dirt sucked up the water. Her little shoes pounded as she went to the next plant, the woman followed watching as she skipped the roses and went to the last of the lilies.

"Why don't you water the pretty roses? They look like you're starving" she asked in a soft tone.

The child looked up at her with a frown replacing the smile, her blue eyes looking at her as she turned away to lift the bucket again she whispered "I don't like roses…"

* * *

"She's like an old soul." The woman spoke as she drank the warm tea a smile on her face as she watched the child draw a picture with her blue, red, and yellow marker. Since she couldn't manage to find the rest of the pack, she assumed she'd left the rest at school.

"What do you mean old soul; she's three going on four. She can barely manage to tie her own shoes." The young father's rebuttal was that of a misinterpretation.

The woman shook her head letting her brown flecks of hair wave as she did so "No I mean her soul, not her body; it just… seems that she has everything figured out. Like as if she's already done this journey. I've never seen a kid with such intense eyes."

"They've always been like that. Hey kiddo!" the man called the child she looked back her head tilted to one side "Why don't you get your picture book? Sango wants to see what you looked like as a baby."

"Ok." She stood dusting off her pants and heading off to her room. When she returned she was holding the hand of the tall dark blue haired man, "I found Mr. Miroku; he was getting hit by Hanna."

"I swear you just keep getting lower and lower don't you, Hanna's 21 and happily married."

"Hey I didn't know." Shiru walked to Sango passing her the stained yellow with age baby book. Turning it right to wear her father disappears and her mother's belly appears.

"Wow she takes after her mom, that's a good thing." The woman scratched the child's head softly petting her ears "try not to be too much like your daddy ok?" she said with a toothy smirk.

"Ok!" she responded quickly.

"Sango, let's try to keep the hate on a minimum scale." The man said smacking his idiotic friends head; he groaned touching the spot were the clawed hand made impact with his head.

She turned the pages taking special attention to the eyes of both her mother and father, neither of their eyes pronounced adulthood nor independence. In fact just the opposite, the woman's eyes were childish and dependant on those of her silver haired hanyou. Even after having the baby her blue eyes did not change, she seemed much like a child holding the small hanyou creature; the first shot of the baby's blue eyes were more understanding and adult like than her own mother. As the child grew, the eyes grew from understanding to knowledgeable to a universal sort of feel. They were strangely enchanting. But as she looked from the pictures to the child's blue eyes she noticed a strange look in the left eye. But shrugged it off as nothing more than a normal thing, after all she was a growing toddler.

"I still say she's an old soul, those eyes are way to adult like to be those of a baby." She said this again to her friend/boss.

"Sango-San, look at the drawing I did." The child held a paper up for her to see, with the blue she'd drawn a dog running for a ball with the yellow a cat sitting down next to a red round person—rather than stick figure—the eyes filled in with the blue.

"Wow this is so pretty, which one is your favorite color?"

"White, it'll never make a mistake no matter how much there is." The child giggled at the woman's face, it was hard to believe she was only three.

"Which one do you like better dogs or cats?" she spoke again trying to connect with the child and understand how her mind worked so simply and obviously to leave anyone breathless.

"Both, the neighbor lady had a doggy named Willie and a Kitty named Millie. Willie was a big, big doggy! And Millie was a fluff ball! And they use to play with me while I was at their house."

"Do you ever want a pet?"

"Uh-Hu!" she nodded a large toothy grin on her face as she looked towards her father.

* * *

"So explain again why we're at a Zoo?" The black blue eyes of the man looked around the childish park; shoving his cold hands into his pockets in anger.

"Because Shiru said she wanted to go to one, and she never asked for anything and it's not like we were doing anything anyway. Besides now you can spend some quality time with Sango rather than just grabbing her ass" the silver haired man spoke in a matter-a-factly tone of voice. Looking towards the fast walking women, little Shiru holding both their hands as they led her to the lions cage.

"Whatever possesses a kid to go to a zoo in the beginning of winter is beside me and dude shouldn't you be wearing a hat or sunglasses and stuff? What if people recognize you?"

"C'mon man what are the chances of people going insane over a business man?"

"Well look around, I don't think your '_I'm a completely normal Hanyou with no good points what-so-ever_' speech is working." Miroku pointed at the women starring, stars in their eyes. People began apporching at a fast rate whispering '_Is that Inuyasha Takashi?_' '_what's a hot Hanyou doing here?_'

"I ain't Inuyasha Takashi people! I'm just a normal guy!"

The woman began to back away ignoring him once again.

"Nice man" the human gave his friend a high five smirking with him and just as they were basking in the glory of being able to be normal two calls made everyone turn a head at the silver hair hanyou.

"Inuwasha!"

"Takashi-Sama!" The two called, somehow Shiru had contacted Kagome and made her come along with them. _YES!_ Of course they had to call out his real name!

"Takashi!!" Many of the ladies screamed "Kyaaa!!!" their reaction equal to that of meeting a famous singer.

"Dude, if I was you I'd run my ass off."

"Good idea." He turned and began running towards his child held under the pits by the young woman, which looked much like her mother real, and being lifted up into the air with a bounce. The child giggled as the blue hair of the woman tickled her face. She lifted her holding her in her arms as if it were a seat. The two looked at the silver haired half demon, his pale face showing inexplicable fear—well at least to them. But behind him ran a hoard of women holding napkins and paper, sweaters and jackets; along with pens markers even lipstick! All they wanted was a signature or a picture.

"Inuwasha?"

He stood in front of Kagome and the small child she held, hiding mostly the girl out of view. "Takashi-Sama, will you sign my jacket!?"

"Or maybe just this paper!"

"Oh, please!"

"Listen ladies, I'm on holiday. I don't give sign things on holiday, you understand right?"

"Well what about a picture!"

"I've got my cell!" flashes started going through the crowd all photo graphing the smirk he gave off.

"I wont be doing any pictures neither." He turned around squeezing the little silver hair girl; lowering his head he spoke in a whisper making sure no one could hear him but his two companions. "I want you two to run back to the car when I say, make sure no one gets a picture of either one of you. Pull on your hoods and keep your eyes shut whenever you can." The two did as they were told pulling on their hats and hiding as much of their faces as possible. He turned pushing them through a straight open path "Now!"

The woman ran the child nuzzling into her chest, the famous Hanyou ran behind them turning left at a random path letting everyone follow him rather than the child he wished to protect from this insanity of fan-girls and even various fan-boys. The woman paused standing in one of the alley ways next to large poster, putting down the child to relax for a moment "Who're they?" the silver haired girl asked, her little fangs showing as she bit on the joint of her index finger.

"Fans, remember your daddy's famous. Everybody wants to meet your daddy and get an autograph from him." She paused, panting in-between sentences, attempting to catch her breath, "all he wants to do is keep you safe from those weirdo's so you have to trust him." She took her small pink hand, feeling the transfer of warmth. The two looked carefully out to the diverging streets that led to other animals. The wind blew pushing back the child's hood, then forward letting her silver hair flow out the dead give away of the Takashi family. Just then a picture was snapped, one so muted and silent it could barely be heard by the strong hanyou ears of Shiru. But yet she turned sensing that a being was watching her, and another photo was shot one showing the face of the girl, her piercing light blue eyes—as described by Sango—the eyes of a old soul. Her doll like structure was obvious, her small hands barely peeked out of her heavy sweater, her brain attempted to solve the puzzle of the sound but she was pulled away by the woman far too quickly for her brain to process that photos had been taken of her and the blue haired human by none other than a poor reporter in great need of a story.

* * *

Day's later he spoke the same, his coffee in hand as he walked through the carpeted halls of the building. His silver hair tied up in a neat braid, just above his butt it landed. "Um… morning Mr. Takashi." The greater spoke in a strange tone, his face engrossed in a news paper. '_Hopefully looking for a new job_', thought the hanyou. The odd stares and strange greetings continued throughout the morning till finally, someone, specifically the brown haired woman and dark blue haired man he considered to be friends.

"Yo, Takashi, have ya read the news paper today?" they held the paper low; making certain he could not see the head lines.

"No, what's up?"

"Just try not to explode." The woman spoke in a serious tone, no sarcasm involved. She lifted the paper for him to see, '_Takashi Heir Found?!_'

"The hell!?" he grabbed it reading the section story, '_It seems the Takashi's bloodline still continues going, although their oldest refuses to have children. But how is it possible that we didn't see this kid to start with? She's at least four, obviously she's been hidden; where? We're not sure, but we're determined to find out more about the child's blood line and whether or not this human could be her mother._' Short as the story was it was headline news!

"Damn, they just have to involve Kagome in all this crap."

"Speak of the devil" Miroku poked his pissed off boss, pointing to the elevator.

"Get over here," with a fast pace she gripped the man's tie pulling him back towards his office, "They think I'm her mother! This could easily become a bad thing or a good thing, what are we gonna do Sir!?"

"I-I'm… not sure." He lowered his silver haired head the ultimate pedigree hair for a signature Takashi.

"Right now as we speak there is a crowd of reporters fighting to get into the building, if you don't go out and come clean about the child we may have a riot on our hands. I know this does not concern me but where is she right now?" A taller man stood before the two, his silver mane long and flowing, pointed elf life ears graced the side of his face and his golden sickle like eyes glared at the young Hanyou.

"School of course." He answered this as if it was so obvious, well where else was a young child to be at this hour?

"I'm assuming its Rin Tao's class."

"Ya, what of it?" The Hanyou snared, his elder brother annoyed the hell out of him. Couldn't he at least pretend he cared about the girl he married? He felt bad for Rin, having to deal with his silence and appalling nature, day in and day out.

"Have her take Shiru home, worst comes to worst we say she's ours. You are not to let anyone know that she is yours, you're a Takashi Inuyasha remember that, this isn't just about you it's about our business. It does not make an impression if an unmarried man has a child."

"I know that moron! You don't think I care as much as you do, HELL, I care more!! I have to work hard every damn day because of how people judge me and all you have to do is flick your wrist and not a soul will care!" He growled loudly, his patience was wearing thin, having first to deal with the rudeness of reporters and now the idiocy of his, full demon, brother. He turned away and grumbled as he walked to the elevator, jabbing the L button as if it had been the one whose actions aggravated him so. Exciting when the contraption finally opened he went to the front doors, fixing his face with a hard certainty that could either make you feel nothing or a real fright.

"Mr. Takashi, is it true you have a daughter?"

"Where have you been hiding her all these years?"

"Are the pictures fraud?"

"Is the woman holding her hand her mother?"

Questions rapidly flew from one reporter to another; the black leopard demons growled and held back the journalists making certain they did not cross the line. He took a deep breathe, it would be so easy to say that they were obviously fake; but then again he thought, wouldn't this be making more trouble? How would Shiru react if she ever found out? Worse what if they found out the truth? Idea's and reactions flew through his head till finally he settled on one. Holding his hand out, asking for silence, the crowd quieted down—now it was impossible to ask them to stay quiet, but it was good enough, and so he opened his mouth and let the words fall out of his mouth—_which_, at the moment though his brother, _could easily be replaced by his ass_ "Yes, the child in the photos is real, she's my three-going-on-four year old daughter. The woman in the pictures is not related to her in any way, her real mother is gone from this earth."

"And where has she been these few years?" a woman called pointing the back of her pen at the man.

"With her mother, of course."

"And why haven't we heard about her, I mean you were never married, or was this done behind our backs?"

"No, I've never been married; she was my college sweetheart we were together for four years and then she left me, pregnant with my child and I didn't know. Several weeks ago a lawyer came to me with her explain the situation and I chose to take custody of her."

"And so why didn't you tell anyone in the press about this, didn't you think we had the right to know?" Another person yelled out, this time it was a subtle voice and sounded more like a human than a demon. "She could easily become a child star like you, why keep her a secret?"

"I guess… I just wanted her to continue that normal life she's been living, it's healthier than being rich." It was such a simple line yet the reporters shot their pictures, wrote the line down faster than they're pencils were meant to move, and it was this line that set everything in motion.

"So what are you going to do next?"

"I suppose I should just introduce her to the world at some later date. No further questions." He stepped down heading back up to see his brothers glaring face.

"I told you not to make a moron of yourself." He snarled in that same mono-tone voice that he spoke in no matter the situation.

"Did I? I assumed taking your process of action would have only made things worse, after all the truth does come out as you can see much easier than the lies." The young man smirked watching as his brother's face twisted, unable to think of a comeback.

* * *

"Hey, listen up kiddo, we're gonna go to a big event." the silver haired man spoke as he pulled on his special red shirt, a little recently bathed hanyou sat on the large bed covered by a fluffy pink towel.

"Okay." She nodded her just longer than shoulder length silver flocks flowing. He noted that she needed her hair cut soon.

"There're gonna be lots of people there, and they're gonna want to talk and take pictures of ya. I want you to smile and be cute, and could you call me dad or daddy." He added as his fingers fumbled with his black bow tie.

"Can I?" her head tilted as she asked this, he couldn't recall telling her to call him dad rather than by his name. Had she wanted to call him father?

"Course, you can always call me Daddy kiddo. But there's more, I need you to be a really good girl, and… uh could you do what I say, try not to wander 'cause there'll be lots of weirdo's too." He pat her damp head then jumped into his new black trousers.

"Okay." She stood to pull on her clothes, with some help of her father they managed to get her into the cream sleeveless dress with several pink silk layers fluffing the bottom, along with a red bow 'round the center.

"What should we do with your hair? Do you wanna tie it up?" she shook her head, "leave it down?" she shook her head again "What then?"

"Mommy use to put a bow on the bottom like this," she lifted the album on her side and showed him a picture where she'd just gained most of her teeth and was missing merely one, and just as she said a bow was tied to what is usually left when the hair is tied into a braid.

"I think I can do that."

In the end the two left their hair to be done by Otonashi, whom kindly fixed the hair to Shiru-Chan's request. Both with a red bow, Shiru's thinner and more like string, Inuyasha's thicker like that of a real bow. The man settled on black leather shoes to finish his black and red suit, the child finished with red leather slippers that shone bright like candy and a lighter than red sweater. The two driven by Godai, their human butler. She sat patiently in her booster seat letting her blue eyes wander and inspect the large black car, unsure of what to expect besides flashes and many people poking and prodding her like at Christmas dinner with her mother and family as a younger toddler.

Her father watched carefully as Godai pulled up against the red carpet, flashes already going off from the people restrained behind the lines. He looked to the child kissing her forehead as he unbuckled her, stepping out of the car he looked to the journalist only to bend down and help his daughter with the jump down from the car to the ground. He held her peachy hand as they stepped around the car, flashes of pictures were taken she flinched at first not use to the light her father paused letting her blue eyes adjust to them. When she finally opened her eyes they walked hand in hand, she looked around at the people in awe. She'd never seen groups of humans and demons stare at her with interest, only in disgust, it was something so amazing she had to blush.

She smiled as people gushed back with pink faces, even regular reporters who felt their job was as boring as life could make it flushed pink, it was such an uncontrollable thing and as contagious as the Swine flu. Difference was you wanted to catch this child's gaze, the innocence was obvious, she didn't know right from wrong anymore than she knew her lefts from her rights. When they finally made it down the red carpet to door he lifted the girl by the arms, letting everyone get a photo of their smiling faces, she pointed outwards at the crowd before looking down at her silver haired daddy. He carried her in his arms to the inside where around stood men and women all in fancy dress and suits. More formal than the skirt the little hanyou wore on Sundays when her mommy took her to church even though she didn't quite understand the old monk who spoke in silly rimes and odd prefixes.

Looking at all the pretty women in red and black dresses, blue and silver and many other combinations it was like the models in her mom's magazine had all came out of the glossy paper to dance and chat. But they seemed so strange to her eyes, the first couple to come up to her were from her fathers business, one whom helped with the youth's clothes catalog. They were asking for her to model in their next magazine for heavy winter's sweaters, jackets, and home slippers. But her father merely smiled and said he'd think about it then. There were so many people from her fathers business she could barely keep up with what department; there were sports clothes, sports items, sports equipment, charities, house goods, cooking goods, kitchen utensils, couches, windows, paint, books, even toys literally anything and everything she could think of. Then there was her grandfather.

He didn't seem old in anyway, his silver hair hung down below his long mane hung down even below his thigh. She looked up at his golden eyes, noticing the hints of yellow with age; his cheeks hollowed slightly with age but it did nothing to his looks but made him look rather older his skin a pale white color. But looking at his wife she was young with a round face, and though she reminded Shiru nothing of her mother in any way her shinning grey eyes had a soft look in them, reminding her of her mother in the mornings or after a long nap. "Wow look at her she's so tinny for three she's like you Inu-Chan."

"Mom!" the man groaned, hearing the nickname for years ago, from all the way back when he was his own daughter's age.

She cuddled the little girl lifting her into her arms, she'd always wanted a girl, one to put a little pink bow in but then again now she had a granddaughter "Don't call me grandma ok? That makes me seem so old, just call me… Yaa-Chan, ok?" with the child in her arms she felt the lightness of her; even her son had been heavier than her at two. She wondered if that was normal, but looking at the child she seemed normal and healthy as any other she assumed it was just the gender difference.

"Okay Yaa-Chan." The child giggled, her large silver ears twitching, there were so many smells so many sights so many things around her she could barely keep track. She wondered if she would see Hakudoshi, he had said his daddy was famous too. But right now she was looking at her grandfather wondering what to call him.

"Just call me Granddad, or whatever else you want. And Inu, you batter take good care of her, try not to mess her up too much."

"Why does everyone say that?" he groaned again taking his daughter from them, "I think you guys are gonna mess her up if you keep treating me like a baby."

"Well you are our baby no matter how old you are." Said his mother, scratching at his silver head she was careful not to mess up his beautiful straight hair look. He turned at the sound of a squeal, it was Rin-Chan. Behind the ecstatic woman was an apathetic Sesshomaru, his idiot half brother.

"Father, Izayo, Inuyasha, Shiru; Good afternoon." She looked up at his stiff face then over at Rin's overjoyed face as she spoke with Yaa-Chan about random things her ears did not pick up. She couldn't believe that this man who in her language would be simply called '_boring, stinky, even scary and creepy_' she couldn't see where he'd gotten such an attitude.

"You're scary." She said to his face, she saw his darker than silver eyebrows arch as her father put her down. "Who are you?"

"This Sesshomaru has no time for simple childish questions. I am your fathers older full demon half brother, my mother was a beautiful full-demon who died before her time while my brother's mother is a young fragile human. Much like yours was."

"My mommy was pretty too, she had pretty blue eyes lots prettier than mine." She felt the need to explain to this man that her mother was much different than any other mother and couldn't ever be compared to any other mother no matter how human; to a little hanyou with silver hair and puffy cheeks dotted with soft brown freckles she was more than just a mother she was life. "And my mommy was soft like a pillow and she had long hair that was like the night time. She was real pretty." The tall demon looked at her pearly blue eyes, she wasn't afraid of him. She didn't know the meaning of fear, besides snuggling up to her mother during a big thunderstorm fear was a nonexistent to her. So it was impossible for this man to look at her and make her shake, she could only stand proud her hanyou features obvious he nearly felt discussed knowing this thing was his niece so he was glad for the interruption of his brother. He could finally look away and catch his breath.

"Ok then, you thirsty kiddo? How about we get a drink of water before we start answering their silly questions?"

"Kay." She held his hand as he turned walked towards the bar to see if they had anything child appropriate. His demon brother whispered a word of advice in that same monotone voice he spoke with but in a hushed sound, one that only his trained ears managed to pick up "Watch it."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry!!! I've been so busy lately, and now that school is like a month away and I still haven't gotten my contacts, new hair dye, and backpack I'm just freaking out!!! My brother hasn't even started his work list!!! What Am I gonna Do!!!???

Oh ya, thanks for the reveiws everyone! How about a couple more for this chapter? Please? Or is that too much to ask?

Dedicated to:

My brother and his insanity for forcing me to be like a mother, made it possible for me to cook 4 lasagna, two kid cakes (chocolate-vanilla swirl and strawberry short cake), and my surprise fruity cake (for the old grown ups who don't like sweets too much) for my aunts party. And I was paid!! She even paid for all the batter and stuffs so yay! (Does money dance in head)

* * *

Chapter 5:

Day's and time were measured differently by children. To them a day was not a day if nothing was done, a week was not a week if they did not play with their toys, and a life was not a life if they barely knew the life. But then again the value does not change, that morning the little silver haired child woke, a Sunday, one of the few days they chose to give off to their maids and butlers. Her face was flushed and although her room was heated nicely she pulled the blanket around her shaking body resisting the urge to lay back down and wait till a later hour she called out to her father "Inuwasha," it was more of a groan than anything else but the hanyou man came in looking at the small child noticing two things out of place her red cheeks and her unusually pale skin making the redness in her blue eyes stand out more than ever "I don't feel good."

"You have a fever; uh… do you want something to eat?" he read the thermometer 100.3 it wasn't anything incredible, but she was sick for sure.

She though hard for a moment fixing the cool cloth on her forehead, "Kagome say's she makes a delicious rice porridge, with eggs and green onions." she gave her father a soft smile.

"Sounds good but can you settle on some chicken Ramen and rice?" he didn't want to disappoint her but he most surely didn't want to call Higarashi in for every little thing in his child's life, he was having enough trouble explaining to the press that her mother was long gone. The last thing he wanted was to make everyone believe he had relations with any woman.

"Okay…" she nodded, not to disappointed, but she felt rather tipsy.

"Call me if you need anything, kay kiddo?" she nodded again attempting to sleep if only for ten minutes her small body hidden under the blanket making her seem like a small ball rather than a child. He walked down the stairs lifting his phone dialing his second choice to calling in Kagome.

"Hello, Sango here." The woman spoke into the phone, by habit she spoke with a county accent when she didn't care who was calling.

"Hey Sango it's me Inuyasha."

"Oh hey, Inu, what's up?"

"Uh, Shiru's sick I think it may be the flu or a cold."

"Well if she's not vomiting then your right, has she had anything to drink?"

"Not yet, she just woke me up."

"Well put down the phone and bring her a glass of her favorite juice you numbskull!"

"Ok!" he put the phone on it's side running into the kitchen and pouring her orange juice into her favorite yellow colored animal patterned cup, the very one Kagome had purchased at the zoo. Then, balancing the juice so that it would not spill he went back up the stairs. Shaking her softly he held out the juice for her. "Thought you might want something to drink, wanna have a sip?"

"Kay." She sat up against her pillow sipping the naturally citrus flavored drink she gave her father a weak smile. "It's good."

"Don't worry kiddo; just drink that while daddy has a nervous breakdown." He spoke with a pale face as he walked back to the phone where an annoyed woman waited.

"Okay." Such an agreeable child, even when sick, he couldn't help but give her a smile back.

"Now what?" he asked into the phone.

"Well do you have any medicine? Maybe Tylenol, make sure it says for kids you can't just go around giving her any random grown up pills. Do you have any?" he checked the pantries holding the phone with his shoulder, his sensitive dog ears picking up every word she said.

"No, can't I just give her some soup or something?" he spoke into the phone suggesting something else.

"Well when you have a cold do you just sit around drinking soup and moan all day?" she asked this in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't get colds!"

"Well children do, you should have bought something when you adopted her! Well since you're a hopeless moron I'll have to get it for you." She nearly growled into the phone, he could hear her shuffling papers and turning off a television "I'll be there in forty minutes just make her some ramen and make sure she gets plenty of fluids. You can handle that much right?"

"Sure…"

"See ya then." She hung up before he could say any more, so he did as she said. Heating up the ramen noodles and adding some rice-balls and sweet seaweed—unsure whether or not salty seaweed was good for the poor sick child—he choose with the sweeter green vegetable. Carrying the food on a tray he put down the food in front of the child on her bed, "Think you can eat some of the food kiddo?" she looked at the food, her body uncurling from the small ball she'd been in.

"Kay." Taking the rice ball she nibbled on it like a rabbit, she looked at her dad her blue eyes a grey blue with sickness yet she summoned up a comforting smile for him "it's tasty."

"Good then you can eat and get better." He looked to her wooden cabinet placed next to her, on it stood the glass of juice empty. "You want some more juice? Maybe apple juice instead this time?"

"Okay."

He brought back more juice silently, seeing her cough into her arm. "Do you feel any better?"

"I don't know…"

"What hurts?"

"Everything… my arms hurts, my legs hurts, I feel sleepy, and my throats been hurting too."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Cause I didn't know I was sick… I sorwie _Inu_…" she tested the name carefully, speaking in a soft mumble of a voice she peeked up at his golden eyes. He smiled softly his cheeks going pink feeling a strange flurry feeling in his gut, leaning down he kissed her cheeks.

"You don't need to be sorry just be Shiru, and listen, you can tell me anything and everything that you're feeling ok? I really truly love you kiddo." He held the small child in his arms, feeling her sticky hands dig into his shirt. "Promise me, next time you'll just tell me what you want and I swear I'll do my best to get it for you." The shortening of his formal name to a less formal name made him feel giddy with excitement and wonder, he hoped that soon the name would be something that connected her to him in more than just parenthood but blood as well.

"Promise." He let her lay down in bed, curling into a ball clinging to her second pillow as if it were another person's body. He brushed back her bangs and let her sleep, placing the food over the cabinet. Sure that she would most likely avoid the ramen, as much as she loved the taste of it with her sick it seemed sweet things made her feel better than any salty taste. He stood at the sound of the door bell, checking the clock he saw an hour and a half had already passed since Sango had hung up the phone.

"Well it's about time, geez and the poor girl just went to sleep." He opened the door complaining, but when he looked to see the brown haired woman he saw the smaller form of Kagome. Her dark blue hair in a messy bun she looked up at the silver haired man with a confused face. He flushed red, "what are you doing here? I though Sango was going to come."

"She got a call from her brother's high school; he got suspended so she had to go drive up to pick him up. She told me to come instead, I got Shiru some flu medicine and other things she might need. Can I come in? It's chilly out here." He nodded smiling slightly at the sight of the young woman shivering, although she wore a jacket, mittens, and even a scarf she still seemed cold. She walked inside, the grown hanyou taking her jacket and bags to the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't have time to change." She blushed shyly, she wore a simple jean overalls and a faded yellow sweater but it only made her seem so much more like a child.

"It's ok. You look nice in it."

"Thanks, how's Shiru doing?" she asked, getting back to her reason for being in the Takashi residence.

"Sleeping, she say's that her throat's been hurting and that she feels tired all over."

"Defiantly the flu, I know Sango told you to give her fluids has she been drinking water or juice? Can I cook?"

"Orange juice and some apple juice" he nodded letting her take the bags of vegetables, eggs, and rice "she said she wanted your rice porridge this morning."

"And it's rice porridge she'll get." She flashed a toothy smile at the man; he sat down on a chair watching her from behind as she cooked. She turned with a pink face looking at the man, "uh, its weird having you watch me from behind, wouldn't you rather sit on the counter or something?"

"Sure." He stood and walked to the granite counter, there was more than enough space for him to sit and her to cook. As she beat the egg and heated water she spoke to him much as a she would any other friend, "My mom use to cook whenever she was nervous or scared, always a cake or something that we could do together. Then we'd eat the whole thing while watching my favorite cartoons and it was like everything was all better after that."

"You mom sounds sweet, she must have taught you a lot about cooking."

"Ya she did, I swear she was a master at cooking. I'm still not half as good as she was. What kind of mother did you have?"

"Well, she's the human side of me, she loves children and hugging. When ever I came home after a fight and I had a bruise, after my father's long lecture she would always sneak me her homemade 'sweet sesame seed dumplings' and she would always make it with some red bean paste right at the center, when I finished that she would reach behind her and pull out some bubble soda with the glass ball rolling inside. After I drank the whole thing with her we'd always break the glass and I'd give her the glass ball. She still has every single one of them in a marble bag."

"Wow, she sounds sweet. I wish my mom was still here."

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was seven, it was so long ago but I still remember the day clearly. I wish I'd kissed her cheek one last time, I wish I had taken time to memorize her face, and hug her real close. There are so many things I wish I had done, but that morning all I did was push her off me when she tried to fix my uniform and yell bye while I ran out of the door." She looked at him as she began cutting the vegetables, "I sorry I must being making you sad."

"Not much it explains a lot actually. I think that's why whenever Shiru wakes up in the morning the first thing she does is go to me. She doesn't spend a minute without me if possible; when I leave her to go to school she's always pulling me in for a hug and sniffing me. You know she called me Inu today for the first time instead of calling me by my name." He smiled at the human and she did the same back; seeing the improvement in the small girl's attitude with her father making her feel giddy inside.

"Did you ever think you could love a child let alone a little girl?" she asked this question without making eye contact watching as his silver ears turned with his head.

"No." he answered relaxing once again.

"Do you love any less Shiru?" she peeked, a look at his shinny golden eyes.

"No…"

"Hey, sunshine…" the young woman smiled looking at the child's sleeping face; she brushed back her bangs gently feeling the evident fever. Her blue eyes flicked open her yawn weak.

"Kagome, you came." She held the peach hand of the woman a weak smile on her face, "Did you make me porridge like you promised you would?"

"Yep, you wanna sit up and eat it?"

"Okay." With her pillows propped up she sat up in her bed, letting her silver hair fall into place; she actually seemed older sick, they grey in he eyes and paleness of her skin made the young woman worry but then again her fever wasn't terrible.

"After your done eating I want you to take the nasty medicine, or do you wanna take it now with water?"

"Now. It'll taste worsers if I take it after your good food." She was passed a small cup filled with the nasty pink wonder, whoever's idea it was to flavor child medicines with bubble gum and cherry was a moron; it just makes it taste worse. She sucked it down as fast as she could not letting a drop fall on her tongue, much as this burned her throat she couldn't taste the medicine at all. The peach hand of the woman passed her a glass of water and she gulped it down attempting to rid herself of the burning sensation that came with most medicines. When she was done the mother like woman placed the glass down, with a smile she took the bowl of warm porridge dipping the spoon into it she held some to the child mouth.

"Say Ah,"

"Ah!" the food was placed in her mouth and with an ecstatic smile she chewed tasting the ingredients used, "its good!" she nearly bounced for the second bite. Being fed by the woman reminded her of her mother even more than she would ever admit. When the food was all done she was given another sweet rice ball from Kagome, and finally after several hugs and a soft kiss on the nose she fell back into dreamland. Her fever down to 99.6, nearly a normal temperature, "I swear the only thing this girl needs is some soft touches and motherly love and she's the happiest little thing on earth."

"Well aren't all children like that?" she passed her hand over the wooden door, feeling the strange texture beneath her fingertips.

"No, I hated being cared for; I was overly cared for with fake love in everyone's eyes so seeing people stare at me with love for my money rather than me I felt disgusted."

"Well obviously a baby like her with only a mother and many relatives that disliked her the one thing she needs is to be smothered with as much love as possible. How would you feel if rather than overbearing attention you were overbearing distaste?" she walked around the tall man holding onto the railing, not bothering to look back till the last word.

"Bad…" he answered with his head down looking at the woman, "Why do you know so much about how a hanyou would feel?" he asked this, ears twitching head crocked to one side in confusion.

"My First boyfriend was a hanyou a lot like Shiru."

"What was he a little kid who wasn't afraid of the things he should be and overly sensitive to words that to most would mean nothing?" he attempted to make a joke of the boy, his face burning at the thought that another male had touched the innocent woman in front of him

"Not exactly but he was an orphan when he was ten after being abandoned by his family and dead parents. See in Shiru's case she had a willing living parent, but in his case he had no one, he was just a poor boy looking for love from anyone who would give it to him just like Shiru." She spoke as she walked down the stairs the man stayed where he stood watching her from above the stair case. "He took everything people threw at him, even if it was nothing, and with that he would try to build up as high as he could. But sometimes you need someone else to help build you up." She looked up at the father his golden eyes starring down at her with interest, watching his silver mane fall down around his tall form.

"So what happened to the boy?"

"We were sixteen that summer and he had traded in his car for a motorcycle, 'bout two weeks later he was hit by a car. Instantly killed by the shock so I guess it wasn't too painful." Her head was down now letting him see the top of her head and her hands held together to her heart.

"So is that your master plan with Shiru? Build her up so high then when you're gone let her fall without stop. If she doesn't go higher the fall won't kill her."

"A life ain't worth living if you don't find someone who helps you up after a fall. I'm hoping that you'll catch her when that time comes." She looked up at him now her sea blue eyes fixated on his face, jumping from the second floor down to the first he looked at her with a confused face.

"And how am I suppose to do that, the kid needs a mom not me."

The aqua colored eyes gazed past him looking deeper into the person that stood beside her and spoke, "She's been needing a dad too, ain't she?"

* * *

"Ok if she has a fever again have her take this and maybe make some tea, she can't go to school tomorrow because the flu usually takes at least three days for a human so I'm assuming it's two for a hanyou. If she starts having diarrhea or vomiting make sure she takes the medicine and takes lots of fluids maybe make some chicken soup. Other than that I'm sure you can handle, Otonashi comes back tomorrow right?"

He nodded looking at the many medicines and instructions, "Ya…"

"Ok then she should know what to do. You're gonna be just fine sweetie" she nuzzled the child in her arms nose to nose, adjusting the blanket she wore over her blue P.J's she put her hands around Kagome's neck.

"Do you have to go, can't you stay over? pwease! Inu's got lots and lots of extra rooms, we can have a sleep over!" she begged like a puppy, eyes large and pupils dilated, her little hands holding the woman's silky night sky hair.

"I'm sorry I can't stay over, but I'll stay with you till you go to sleep, how about that?" she pouted her lips placing her chin in the crotch of the human's neck, feeling and hearing her steady heart beat; it was difficult to not fall asleep right in her arms. She held the child as she walked up the stairs, the large hanyou behind the two making sure neither fell. He saw the half closed eyes of his daughter, a face she never made around him on her she cuddled her nose into Kagome's neck feeling her giggle at the sensation. Her skin finally back to its regular peach color rather than a strange pale. When she put down the little hanyou in her bed, she sat next to her.

"See I'll stay right here till your asleep, how's that sound?"

"Okay. Will you tell me a story? I promise I'll sleep if you do."

"Deal." The woman lifted the new story book her thin fingers much like he remembered Kyoko's. She opened it to a random story, finding one about Mickey Mouse and a giant. It was filled with Disney stories and pictures, as her steady voice narrated the story, speaking in a deep silly tone for the giant, a softer girl-ier voice for Minnie, and—Shiru's favorite—a strong voice for the hero Mickey. By the end of the story her eyes were fluttering, in and out of consciousness, pushing back her bangs she kissed her forehead. The man's face went pink seeing the motherly like tone his secretary gave his child, ever-so-thankful for having such a great friend like her.

"And all before nine. Are you sure you've never had a kid? You're way too good with them."

"Yep." She smiled at his compliment, pulling up her overalls with one hand she spoke "Make sure she takes her medicine tomorrow and she can't go to school so have Otonashi take care of her."

"I'll remember that; want me to walk you to your car? It is pretty icy outside." he passed her the fluffy jacket, watching as she zipped it up. He noticed she wore no boots.

"That sounds nice." She said as he pulled on the nearest coat. Opening the door for her he shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling the nipping cold. The two walked side by side silently to the grey colored car parked right in front. "Don't you have any gloves?" she asked him when they were close.

"I don't like to use them, my claws usually beak 'um"

"Oh, that's too bad. What about a hat or scarf?"

"Hat's make my ears hot and scarves… well I've just never seen one that I liked." He shrugged watching her blue eyes, the darkness made them seem invisible but they shone all the same.

Till she lost her footing her, sneakers fell into the dirt hole making her stumble forward, she would have met with good-old- Mr. Dirt had the hanyou not grabbed her elbow and pulled her against him. But in turn he fell back feeling the cold ground with his behind she grimaced for him, looking up at his golden eyes "Sorry, are you ok? I didn't mean to make you fall."

"So'kay my body's much stronger than your fragile human bones." She was in his lap, the heat from her body quickly transferring to his, he knew without looking that she was blushing and he couldn't help it his body stiffened. It had been so long since he had release or rather a woman's body near his but he repressed the urge. Standing up so that she would not feel _it_, he helped her up "Thanks again." He said calming down quickly from the little moment.

"No thank you, you probably saved my ankle." She smiled opening the door of her car and entering, "Remember when I told you about Shiru and her medicine."

"All right here" he pointed to his head.

"So I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yep, thanks again." He waved as she speed off into the distance. Watching as her car disappeared, if he wasn't careful the friendship would become more than just a kind heart and a learning father.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/N; I'm sorry I'm so so sorry! I've been having a lot of trouble with my hand and with school starting in two weeks for me and a week for my brother we're both running around trying to figure out how to live the last days of summer. And I've been having a lot of trouble with my low blood pressure; I've fainted from it at least three or four times in this week alone.

Dedicated to:

ArtemisPhoenix33— Thanks for all the reviews, they're always wonderful to read. And better yet they give good ideas too.

I'm A SmexIi CuPpyCAkE— Thanks for reviewing, everyone keeps saying that Shiru sounds adorable and wonderful (then you're really gonna love this chapter)

Diamond369 — Happy now?

Fan25— I use to be like you, I hated reading stories that are incomplete but I find them interesting because you get to find out about the plot as it goes on and on

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Why am I staying at Rin's house after school today?" the innocent voice of the small girl at the doorway was a surprise, fully—correctly—dressed and bathed for school the adorable silver hairs stood on end. Her sparkling blue eyes filled with confusion and wonder. Her father lifted the brush, motioning a finger towards himself; the child obediently sat in front of him giving him access to her growing silver strands.

"Daddy told you already, he has a lot of work to catch up on and if I don't get it done I'll just have to stay all night for days and days." He brushed her hair careful of her large ears. Taking a softer brush he went through the soft baby like hairs on her ears, "Besides don't you like Rin-Chan?"

"I like Rin! But Sesshy don't like me, and he don't like my mommy, I think…"

"Don't worry; if he says anything mean to you just tell Rin-chan, she'll make sure he regrets it."

She turned back when he put the brush down, her silver eye brows arched in question "What does 'regret' mean?"

"Like… 'to be sorry for', or 'to be disappointed' something like that." He shrugged putting down both hair brushes, choosing to leave their hair loose for the day as he walked out the door.

"I get it! Like… Inu regret's eating the last cup of Ramen yesterday." She looked at him with an annoyed expression. She even managed to give him a good growl.

He looked back "Hey I thought we settled this yesterday! I'm sorry ok!" he laughed running out of the room having his daughter chase him around in her blue skirt/jumper and white blouse like shirt. He pulled on his socks as he jumped from the second floor to the first floor; the girl though small followed his jump landing on her fathers back with a big laugh.

"Whoa, nice jump kiddo" he looked at his daughter surprised that she'd followed his habit and proud that she had not been harmed, "come on let's get you to school."

* * *

"Okay class, I know we're still excited about the recent addition to our class." The young children turned and looked at the smiling Shiru sitting next to Shippo, his large bagger like tail wagging happily. "But we have another new student. Would you like to intro—" she stepped to the side, showing off a black haired little boy. His eyes were sharp and purple, his young body strong looking, and obviously he was some sort of demon. His ears were pointed and furry at the top of his head like those of Shiru, behind him a black tail stood proudly.

"Introduce myself? Ya, sure why not. My name is Kyou, the U is silent so it's pronounced Kyo, I was born in America so I speak English and my new adoptive parents sent me here to your school. I'm a purebred black dog demon. Now, where do I sit Rin lady?" his sharp eyes seemed bored with the young children. Though he was just slightly taller than the tall Hakudoshi he seemed much more adult like with such a strange strong way of speaking.

"Uh… right there, next to Shiru-Chan. Raise your hand sweetie." She held her hand up, her peachy white skin the exact opposite of his tan red like color. He sat next to the girl; his navy blue overalls contained a hole for his tail, and a neat white polo shirt. Looking at him up and down, they wore the exact same thing just slightly different due to gender.

"Hello, my name's Shiru."

"Ah, the kid in the papers, Inuyasha Takashi's kid. Shouldn't you be in some special rich kid's school?" his tail whipped at Shippo's tail with a smirk, "Eh bagger boy? You seem to be fond of the silver hairs."

"Leave Shiru alone, she's the star student here unlike you new kid."

"Be nice Shippo-Chan." She pushed at the little boys face, his jealousy an unknown emotion to the girl. "He doesn't mean it."

"Not a problem." He smirked again, rubbing his tail up against the girl's hand.

"Time for indoor play everyone! Go put on your smocks and play nice." The teacher spoke while the students began heading for the long blue shirt like smocks.

"Come, on Shiru." The small fox boy took the girls hand attempting to get her away from the dog demon and his alluring purple eyes. "Let's get away from this idiot."

She smiled and gave a wave to the boy behind her as she was dragged away from Shippo. He smirked again, running quickly he gripped Shiru's hand switching it with a simple unheard snap.

The two stood back as Shippo walked away holding a very real feeling—very doll like—hallucination. The boy stood next too her, his tail wagging against her paw again, a simple smirk on his face. "Do you wanna go play on the swings?"

"I'll push you if you want." The two walked over to the smocks pulling on the blue clothes and walked outside, passing a very confused Shippo and sitting on the swings. He pushed the smaller girl as she laughed swinging higher than she could by herself.

* * *

"Hey, Shiru-Chan can you wait here until all the kids leave and my work is done?" the young woman scratched the girls ears, few children were left, class was long over and after school was only for the older kids.

"Okay!" the little silver haired child held up her red crayon smiling, her toothy white fang showing in her mouth.

"Play nice now, and tell the teacher if your parents come." She said this now to all the other students making sure they all clearly understood and followed the instructions.

"Yes, Miss Rin!" the young students responded, some nodding, others shrugging without a care.

Shiru jumped as she felt the familiar feeling of Kyou's tail against her hand, it had a spiked sense to it and the fur was rougher in a nice way against her soft skin. "You seem to like doing that a lot."

"Doing what?"

"Rubbing your tail against my hand and skin, you do it all the time." She giggled as he sat next to her.

"Does it bother you?" she took the black crayon from the colorful box.

"Nop, its lot's spikier than Inu's hair, and my hair." She continued coloring in the drawing, coloring the water around the boat a strange purple color. He shrugged at it though, who was he to question how she colored? "When are your mommy and daddy coming?"

"Ah, who cares? They're just adoptive parents, so who cares." He sighed leaning on his hand, his elbow on the dark-blue plastic table.

"Don you?"

"Naw." With his black crayon he colored the drawing of the penguin, trading crayons with the girl, black for red. By the time they were done every other student was gone. "You act lot's like a human Shiru-Chan. Do you even know how to use your claws?" he poked at the girl with his sharp claws, not poking through her skin but causing her to jolt "well your not bleeding, you should be able to use your claws."

"I don't know how too."

"Then you gotta learn from a demon, like me!" he put an arm around the girls shoulder, nodding his head surely. His ears bounced as he did so. Rin came into the room, the boy removed is arm from her niece's shoulder, her soft face smiling as she looked at their work.

"Wow, well done you two. I like your abstract coloring Shiru."

"Abstract?" her ears twitched as she heard the word, "What does that mean?"

"It means when you see something normal in a strange but understandable way." Kyou explained the word, she smiled in awe. One of her favorite things, words, and Kyou knew them real well. It made her shrug away the fact that she had not been doing an abstract drawing.

"Yep just that, Ah, Kyou-Chan Higarashi-San is here to pick you up."

"Joy…" he jumped off the chair, passing the short haired woman, Shiru followed him her white hair flowing behind her. He took off the white slippers supplied by the school and pulled on his own heavy blue shoes. "Hey there Kyou did you have a nice time at school?"

"Ya I guess, what's for dinner Souta?"

"Can you try and call me dad?"

"Sure, adoptive _father_." He spoke the word in English and the man sighed, Shiru watched as he waved, "Bye _knowledgeable silver_ girl." He gave her simple smile as he walked out the door, she smiled back.

"Bye Kyou-kun." Though she did not understand his English—or English in general—she knew it had something to do with her name translated.

"Do you like him Shiru-Chan?"

"Ya, Kyou-kun's nice and he has funny eyes."

"Nice you say…" the woman shrugged "Well it's time to head home, anything in particular you want for dinner?"

"Pork dumplings?" she looked up at the human, her blue eyes shinning—brightly and lightly as ever—and her large silver ears wiggled in response.

She smiled at the girl, kissing the child's puffy cheek "sure, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Ah… Rin, I'm home is dinner ready ye—…" A tall silver haired demon entered his large mansion like home; his golden eyes fixated on the small silver and pink ball in the middle of his living room sofa "Why is my brother's brat on the couch?"

His young wife answered in a sing song voice, prancing into the room in her dragging jeans, white shirt, and light blue apron "Inu-Kun said he had to stay and work some extra hours so we're taking care of Shiru for today" standing on her toes she managed to kiss his cheek, he didn't like it when she kissed his lips in public or without asking, "you don't mind right hun?" she twirled away before he could answer.

"Yes, actually I do mind." He whispered noticing the child's ears twitching at the sound low. With an irritated growl he sat in the lazy boy near the girl, she'd taken his favorite spot in the couch. Pulling at the black lace of his leather shoes he managed to pull off one of them carelessly it fell to the floor below, the girl sat up quickly at the sound of his shoe meeting with the wooden floor.

"Ah, so you've finally woken hanyou," the girl turned to look at her uncle her eyes large and pupils small, her hands were between her legs and she seemed to be twitching strangely, "what's wrong with you girl? Speak up, if there's something you want I can't read your mind."

"I… I've gotta go…" her teeth chattered strangely as she wiggled.

"Go? Where?" he tilted his head to one side as he spoke confused by the child's strange behavior.

"Toilet!" his eyes widened, lifting the child by the pits he ran to the nearest bathroom, opening the door with one hand he left the girl in the bathroom.

"I swear young hanyou's are more annoying than the older ones." He groaned as he walked away from the door, passing the kitchen.

"I heard that Sesshy!" the human spoke up as she cut the vegetables.

"…" He paused and remained silent, cursing in his mind.

"That too!" he gave up on his groveling and washed his hands, attempting to remove the smell of young hanyou. Running through his mind rather than hatred was the strange soft feeling of hanyou child skin, not in the loving way he liked his mate's, skin but rather in the soft skin of a child that remained for only several years of their life. And the scent of a hanyou relative, it was far different from his brothers more gruff demonic skin; but rather the soft strawberry like smell of a child.

* * *

Dinner was set for two, Sesshomaru choosing to eat alone in his office, "why don't uncle Sessh like me?" the child asked this to the woman stuffing her face with white rice; she paused. Putting down her chopsticks she munched over her food, thinking, how to explain this to a child…

"Sesshy's a cold person naturally; he doesn't like anything or anyone until he has a good experience with them." She stuffed a peace of meat into her mouth before continuing, "Ya'know Sesshy didn't like me when we first met."

"Ah? Why?" sitting in a tall chair the child managed to eat her food while speaking to the woman. Her ears twitched back at the sound of a door opening, it was a very slight sound that she did not connect with but Sesshomaru was listening hidden by the bars of the stairway, and quite intent on hearing every word.

"Well when I first met Sesshy your mommy and I were best friends, she was dating your daddy and she wanted to go to the big summer fair but since Inu-Kun was in trouble and couldn't drive Sesshy drove us all to the fair."

"Daddy got in trouble lots right?"

"Yep, it was always something funny but don't copy your daddy. He's a little lot dumb." The two giggled, "well anyway, the car broke down to Sesshy had to stay with us until the taxi's were around and your parents ditched us towards the end of the fair."

"What does 'Ditched' mean?" the girl paused the story, asking for the definition of a certain word.

"Ditched means when your left alone or abandoned, but a ditch is both that and a hole in the ground you fall into or those things they use to put around castles."

"Moats." The child gave her the word, smiling at her knowledge.

"Ya, so then since Kyo-Chan had all our money for the taxi Sesshy had to walk me home. He was a real jerk at first." The man snorted, "but then I noticed how sweet he was, Sesshy doesn't like to admit it but he's a real softy. He says mean things and ignores people but he does these little tinny things that make a great difference even though he doesn't really need to."

They paused to finish of the last of their food, Shiru held a finger to her chin pointing out the little thing he had done for her "He carried me to the bathroom, I was gonna start running but he took me instead."

"Ya little things like that, he walked me all the way home even though he was wearing heavy leather shoes and it was really hot and when my sandal broke he fixed it with his hair which was really cool!" the giddy childish woman was smiling brightly as she took the plates to the kitchen. "So ya, you just gotta give him time. Sesshy's the sweetest boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Wither head tilted to one side the girl responded confused as to why she called her old uncle a boy "But he's a man, 'cause he's older than you right?"

"Ya but his antics are at the mentality of a boy. You know what antics and mentality mean right?" she turned back noticing the turf of silver and eyes of gold behind the black bars of the stairs.

"Yep, you mean Sesshy looks like a man but he acts like a boy." The child answered expertly with a sure nod.

"Exactly." The woman nodded winking ever so slightly at the boy like man behind the stairs. Her exact opposite, inside and out.

* * *

"You really need to stop telling that story." The silver haired man appeared behind his mate, a glare on his face directed at the back of her brown haired head.

"And you need to stop peeking at me when I'm telling that story." She giggled kissing his cheek to his surprise and putting in his arms a little sleeping bundle of silver and pink, "can you take care of her while I take a bath?"

"Taking care of a child is not what this Sesshomaru is meant to do, especially no hanyou child."

"I don't get why you married me if you didn't want children. I told you once that I wanted to have a big family one with at least five children Hanyou or not."

"So I told you work at a preschool or something."

"It's a kindergarten and so what? You wouldn't want your brothers children to take over the family business because at the moment if you and your brother die the only person who would take over is this little girl." She pointed at the child in his arms as she skipped off to the bathroom.

"She seems smart enough, unlike that dumb—" he was interrupted quickly by the young human, "Don't curse."

He thought out his words before continuing "…Dumb butt I call a brother."

"Fine, but I might just start looking at adoption." She giggled as she entered the bath, a so-called—when Rin was in it at least—a-no-man's-territory.

"Wha…" his pointed elf like ears shifted down ever so slightly, his eyes drooping as well in a modest amount of annoyance, "I don't want someone else's rejected kid…" still carrying his sleeping niece he walked to his office putting the girl down on the soft dark red couch to let her sleep. He noticed her shivering lifting the white blanket on the arm rest he draped it over the little half demon all the way to her chin.

She smiled and snuggled deeper into the couch and blanket, her body in the shape of a ball. His silver furred tail wiggled in a silly wag, gripping the base he attempted to cease the strange movement that he only received when he was happy. "Shadup…" he growled at the silver tail, but he gave up on the lost cause deciding instead to get some work done. Sitting behind the desk he looked through stacks of papers and files.

Attempting to concentrate on work was difficult, he listened to the outside, Rin was still in the shower. Assuming he had at least ten minutes he walked back to the child, taking the blanket off her he studied her small body. She seemed far too human to be a hanyou; he assumed that her body grew at the rate of a human but her brain to that of a demon or a smart hanyou; he waited around sniffing the girl getting a sense of her body. Besides the hair and ears she was no Takashi; but he couldn't help but think she was an acceptable heir, her small fingers had claws rather than nails just barely strong enough to be dangerous.

"Such a little thing cannot grow enough to be normal sized thing" she shivered again so he put the blanket back over her, his hand brushing against her hair for a moment. He went back to touch it, the soft thin strands of silver, it was much softer in comparison to his own hair or his brothers it wasn't thick like Rin's hair it had it's own special feel.

"I knew it;" the woman smiled like a cat "You're really interested in hanyou children."

"Well it's not like my brother gives a good example of a hanyou and I was not interested I was just putting a blanket over the brat so she would not freeze. This Sesshomaru has no reason to be interest in a half breed mutt."

"Whatever you say Sesshy, well I'm gonna leave her here with you." She waved as she left the room, heading off and away.

"Wait… take the damn thing with you…" he glared as he whispered to his brown haired mate.

"Wha thing…?" the silver haired child sat up, her blue eyes half lidded.

"Nothing, anyways go play with Rin-Chan."

"But I wanna stay here with you uncle Sessh." She whined loudly, her lips pouting as she starred at the man.

"Why? I have work to do. I don't have time take care of a little kid like you."

"I take care of myself mostly; I can take a bath by myself, I can eat by myself, I can use the toilet by myself, I can put on my clothes by myself, I can draw by myself, I can tie on my own shoes, I can write and read by myself, and more stuffs." She pointed out the many things she could do, which was much more than the average child her age could do; "and I wanna stay here with you, you're a demon so I need to learn how to be more like a demon. Kyou-Kun says I act like a human too much and that's 'cause I lived with mommy and mommy's human so you need to teach me how to be a demon!"

"You cannot be taught to be a demon, you are born knowing how." His tail waved and curved behind the desk, she pouted sighing sadly, "I'm sure though I can teach you something, come sit on that chair there" he pointed at the tall seat in front of him. She jumped off the couch pulling her body up and onto the chair, he walked around the girl checking out the obvious traits of a demon.

"Can you here me?" he whispered in a low voice, far too low for any human ear to pick up.

"Loud and clear."

"That's a good start, don't flinch." He pressed a claw to her exposed shoulder, she stayed still as possible and did not bleed or feel the poison on her skin, when nothing happened he nodded, "strong skin is also a good sign."

"Yay!"

"How does this feel?" he pinched at her ear softly and she yipped loudly, "a flinch is prefect, and how about this?" he began rubbing at her ear she purred and growled loudly much like any dog demon would when simulated on the ear lobe, "perfect as well. Do you have tail?"

Rubbing at her ears she answered, "I don't think so, how can you tell?"

"Well you're still young, at this age you should have a bump or hair growing from where your tail will be in a couple of years."

"Mamma said I had a bit of hair on the top of my bottom, and there's always been a bump there." She pointed this out to her uncle with a scratch of her temple.

"Have your father check it or something; he probably remembers when my tail began growing out."

"Why don't Inu have a tail?" she asked this holding her left foot with her right hand as he inspected her left hands claws. Raking the claws against his skin and fingers he noticed the strong material that normal nails did not have, she could even manage to break through his skin.

"Sometimes a tail skips a generation; I know many hanyou's with no tail, and demons with no tail." She sat for a moment then grabbed Sesshomaru's tail to his surprised. His face paled and to a degree his skin heated up, "what are you doing with my tail?"

"My friend Kyo-Kun has a tail too but he's a black dog demon and I neva got to touch your tail uncle Sessh." Her small fingers ran through his fur feeling the roughness of it in her hands, she was gentle as she ran her hands through it making sure not to pull at the strands, she smiled enjoying the nice texture of it.

"That's because I don't let anyone touch my tail except for myself and Rin. It's… it's very sensitive."

"What does sensitive mean?"

"It means, uh, it feels things very easily like when you touch your ears you don't want to press to hard on them. You've got to be gentle with things that are sensitive and make sure not to touch them the wrong way. Or something like that." He was murmuring as he spoke; his ears low with relaxation, his face pale in embarrassment, his skin rising with goose-bumps from the sensation. "Ah, your father should be here any minute, why don't you go play with Rin and wait for him?"

"Rin's right you're really really nice uncle Sessh, you should be nicer to people and everyone'll like you lots more than the meaner you" she hugged at his leg managing to snuggle into his knees, "I like you a whole lot Fluffy!"

He paled and looked down at her sparkling blue eyes, his sharp golden eyes starred her down confused "Fluffy?"

* * *

"Thanks a million, Rin-Chan." The man bowed slightly holding his young daughter in one arm her arms around his neck and face in the crook of his neck.

"No trouble at all, she was a perfect little hanyou. Right Sesshy?" his young wife smiled tugging at his white sleeve, he shrugged letting out a grunt. "If you ever need us to take care of her just ask."

"Sure, bye then Rin. See ya _Sesshy_" he smirked saying his brothers nick name, 'if only someone would make a funnier name for the jerk' he couldn't help but think this in his head, turning away his child's half asleep face was looking towards her uncle.

"Bye Fluffy." They all looked at the girl, Sesshomaru paling, Rin ready to laugh, Inuyasha smirking like a devil.

"_**Fluffy**_?"

* * *

I love juu too fluffy!!! now press that button below I can see you reading it so go go on reveiw..... Now!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever for me to write I've been having writers block and it's been difficult for me to write especially since school started, I have to wake up at like 5:40 AM!! My step mom's pregnant with twins (I'm the second daughter my father had I'm only half related to all his other children including my brother)

I've been having lots of trouble with my vision lately turns out I have this rare condition called Retintis Pigmentosa (which could be why I have crystal green blue eyes) I don't want to bore you to death so at the bottom there'll be a little explanation and stuff.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7:

On a Saturday like any other, in the coldness of the beginning of winter, sat a still little figure looking out at the clouds above waiting for any sign of snow. "Inu, when's it gonna snow?"

"I don't know what did the news say?" he spoke while shuffling into the custom made suit, she pulled her toy dog behind her walking into his room, it was already the afternoon and they had done nothing but sit around and watch cartoons.

"They said it wasn't gonna snow till forever. Why are you putting on fancy clothes?" she pointed at the white suit he had been attempting to shuffle into.

"They're having a big business party so you're gonna stay here with Otonashi, and you're gonna get to bed at bed time."

"Wha!? But you pwomised to stay home!" she gripped his arm with her little hands, attempting to make her point with large blue puddle like eyes.

"I'm sorry but it was last minute, don't you wanna help other hanyou's get better jobs?"

"Ja but… today's special." She stepped back letting him change without struggle. When he was done he pat her head, feeling the soft strands of silver in his fingers, literally the only remains of his best relationship that was living.

"It's just Saturday, listen, I swear next Saturday I'll leave it open. But I've gotta go now ok?" lifting the girl and his suit case he jogged down the stairs, kissing her cheeks and forehead. Wishing her a good night he put her down and waved her off. She watched him with a sullen expression, "But today's special…" turning away from the door she walked back to her room looking at the photo she'd placed on her desk. She looked at the woman with a girl like figure and face; she was blowing out her candles for her 21st birthday. She was smiling happily with the silver haired man behind her.

Looking at the time she saw it was 4:30, with a nod of sureness she ran down stairs to Otonashi putting on the best smiling face she could. She yawned and spoke to the woman from the top of the stairs, "I'm gonna take a nap Otonashi-San."

"Ok you just relax this cold weather makes me sleepy too. Sweet dreams sweetie." She smiled from the kitchen, watching as the child walked back to her room closing the door behind her. Assuming that she'd been telling the truth this would have been the average day. Assuming that she was in bed sleeping through the muggy coldness of the day the day would have been wonderful. The issue was the child had lied; she had spoken a lie to do what most children did in their teens, sneak out. And that is why this was not like any other Saturday.

* * *

"Well at least so far the party's been fine. Why didn't you invite Shiru-Chan, Takashi-Sama?"

"I rather not risk having her out too late at night, besides it's been so long since I had a drink. I've really been needing this!" he paused the glass and strong shot already to his lips. His strong nose burning at the smell, he pushed it away his ears lowering suddenly becoming sober and unhappy, "Shiru was so sad when I left. She kept on saying today was special."

"What did she mean by special?" the woman sat in the seat next to him, asking for two bottled waters from the waiter.

"That's what I'm wondering, she usually only gets that way when it's about her mother. What do you think it could be?" taking the cool bottle, little droplets already beginning to form along the plastic, the man popped it open passing it to his kindhearted secretary.

Taking a sip she munched over it, important things that were in days? "Maybe it was an anniversary of some kind, even a birthday, or maybe the first day of something."

"… She was talking about snow, her mother had an obsession about snow and always on her birthday right before she got a chance to blow her candles out it would start to… snow… shit!" he jumped knocking over his drink. "It's her mother's birthday!"

"Ah, your cell phone is ringing." The woman pointed this out at the light and vibration coming from his pants; taking out the slick phone he flipped it open.

He growled with anger into the phone, "What!?"

"Mr. Takashi, I've been trying to reach your cell for hours!! She's missing! I think she Ran off!" the older voice on the other end of the phone was hysterical, the sobs were unstoppable and it did no help that he heard other more professional voices asking the woman to calm down. "I'm sorry! She said she was going to take a nap!!"

"I'll see what I can do." He groaned as he shut off his cell, attempting to relax, but the situation could not be any worse.

"Takashi-Sama? Is something wrong with Shiru?"

"Yes, she's missing…"

"Missing! Then what are we doing here!? Come on, come on, we need to go find her!" she gripped his hand attempting to pull him out of the bar and to his car.

"I also need to stay and speak with the presidents of several other companies." He said this in a pale voice, unsure of what to do.

The human woman, filled with rage at his emotionless state, smacked his face. "If you don't look for her I will!" and so she left, all in a huff angry. The man touched his cheek, there was no pain in her pathetic smack, she was after all a mere mortal. So he did what he did best, asked for a drink and the time.

* * *

By nine there was no sign of the girl; they'd manage to assemble a squad of police, everyone who worked in the Takashi house hold, Rin, her grandparents, even Sango, and Miroku managed to join in the search. How hard could it be to find one hanyou child? In Tokyo, about as hard as finding a strand of silver hair, not even the highly trained sniffer demons could track her down. The only thing they had of her was a note saying she was visiting her mother. But just where is that?

"Can I have two packs of those cookies there?" a brown haired boy who seemed to be about the age of fourteen pointed at the thin rice crackers. "And two packs of dried seaweed as well."

"Of course sir. Ah, welcome!" The woman behind the counter said in a cheerful voice, a child had come in; wearing a comfortably fluffy red jacket, blue mittens, a blue scarf, and a blue hat with space for her obviously pointed ear. He looked around; attempting to ignore her presence, seeing the smokes he pointed and spoke "One eagle eye pack of smokes."

"Ok." She said while putting the things he asked for in a plastic bag, "that'll be 6.89" he passed her a ten dollar bill not bothering to count his change and began walking out.

"Can I have that cake?" she pointed at the orange and light yellow one in its white box, it was a small cake to be shared with about two people or less. "Yep, that'll be, 15.50"

Holding the money out the little girl asked, "is this enough?"

"…Uh, you're short fifty cents…" the child dug through her pocket finding that she had no more money to give the lady. "Here." The boy went back passing the woman the remaining fifty cents taking the cake in its bag and box and putting it in her small mitts.

"Thank you, Onii-San." she smiled showing off her pearly white fangs.

"No problem." He walked out of the store being followed by the little girl, he groaned in annoyance after noticing her not leave his trail "aren't ya heading home? It's late ya'know." He looked back at her stopping and glaring at her with black eyes.

"I can't, I need ta bring this to my mommy first." She answered.

"Great uh, where does she live cuz I'm heading to the cemetery ya'know." He scratched his neck the cold steeping though his thin winter jacket.

"I'm going there too; can I go with you Onii-Chan?" she asked this with pink cheeks and an irresistible pout, her silver hair fluttering around with the cool winter breeze.

"Ya, I guess, and stop calling me Onii-Chan" she walked to his side, adjusting the cake in her two hands.

"Then what should I call you?"

"I don't know my name's Kohaku Tomochi, and I'm not old so call me something with a 'Kun'." He started up walking up the dimly lit hill the child keeping in step with him having trouble with holding the cake and not dropping it.

"Kohaku-Kun?" she looked up at him from under a lamppost, her blue eyes and cheeks both sparkling from the light.

He nodded, "That'll be fine. What about you? You've got a name right?"

"Yep, Shiru Takashi…" he, though for a moment wondering where he'd heard the name before but shook it off watching as she wobbled, the cakes weight throwing her off balance lifting the cake for her holding it in his right hand next to her he smirked.

"Well then if you're giving this to your mother and I helped you buy this cake it would be a real waste if you dropped it, I'll carry it for you. Don't worry I wont run off with it, I'm not the kind of person to eat sweets."

"Okay! Thanks Kohaku-Kun." He pinked from the child sweet innocence, thanking god that it had been him at that store and not some old pervert. You would think a kid would know better than to talk to some old stranger, but some children were just too innocent for their own good. Their hike was quite silent, but it wasn't so bad, their family stones were separated by one stone so although the hike was cold and dark it was not too separated.

"Why are you here Kohaku-Kun?" she opened the cake placing it on the ledge where those smelly candles were to be burned.

"To visit my parents."

"Do you live alone?" she looked at him slicing the cake, smiling at the orange filling—her mothers favorite.

"Not really, I live in a boarding school for boys and girls so it's not empty."

"No I don't mean like that! Do you got other family?"

"I have my sister, she said she was gonna pick me up today because I got in trouble but then some kid she knows got lost so they're out looking for her. What about you? A small kid like you's gotta have some kind of family, surely you didn't come here by yourself."

"I do but my daddy's busy and couldn't remember it was mommy's birthday," she looked up at him holding out a slice of cake for him, "so I came all by myself. I even took the train."

"How do you plan on getting home, you didn't even have fifty cents for a cake." He took the slice eating it, even though he did not like sweets it was not like him to turn down any opportunity or food.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter though. I just wanted mommy to know that I still loved her." She ate another slice of cake leaving the rest for her mother; the boy took out the crackers, seaweed, and smokes. Passing a pack of the seaweed to the girl he took out a cigarette, while she munched on the hard salty naturally green treat he lit it up. "Smoking isn't good for you."

"Neither is running off from home to buy a cake for your dead mother and not having way to get home." He took a drag of his smoke then spoke to her again, "where do you live anyway?"

"Tokyo"

"Ah, my sister lived there too. I guess I can take you home, but your dad totally owes me after this." She nodded smiling happily.

"Thank you Kohaku-Kun!"

"In return you can't tell my sis that I smoke."

"Promise! Cross my heart and hope to _Never_ die! If I lie I swear I'll eat a needle pie!" she crossed her heart and smiled, the boy laughing at her adaptation of what most children said.

"Well then, if we're going to Tokyo we better go now before it gets later." He held out his hand for the girl, his cold pale hand was much larger than the blue mitten she wore over her hand. It would take at least three hours to get back to Tokyo and the girl was already half asleep, lifting her up and onto his back he carried her down the rest of the steep hill, pausing under the same lamppost to look up and see snow.

"Hey look Kohaku-Kun it's snowing…"

"It sure is."

* * *

"It sure is nice to get away from the wife and kiddies sometimes ain't it Takashi?" the drunk man draped his arm over the hanyou's shoulders; "Eh? What's the matter with ya, you're usually all for the drink, you haven't even taken a spit man."

"I though you said we were going to discuss about getting better jobs for the hanyou's?"

"Oh we were dude, but then like half the guys were wasted and just went home so here we are. Is that why you stayed here sober?" the man laughed walking off to his drunken buddies, leaving the silver haired hanyou looking at his reflection. What kind of father doesn't go looking for his daughter and stays waiting for a meeting?

"Sir, you're Takashi-Sama correct?" he nodded at the waiter, "Well it was just announced over the police radios to keep a look out for your daughter. Shouldn't you be looking for her?"

"What do you know!?"

"More than enough, my children are all hanyou's. They all feel things and do things that only they understand, I guess it's the hanyou way. Not being neither a demon nor a human makes you wonder what you are and what you're doing here on this earth. If what the papers say are true then she might not have ran away but maybe she's looking for something that isn't at home." He spoke while drying the cups with a new clean rag.

"And what could that be? If you're so smart."

"Herself?" the demon looked at him with plain green eyes, they were strange and seemed to be changing colors.

"Smart mind demon ain't cha." Lifting a fifty dollar bill he passed it to the demon—even though he did not need to pay him anything.

"Thank you sir." He smirked as the young man ran out of the hot bar and out to the cold drunken streets of midnight Tokyo. As he looked everywhere for a small figure all he saw were drunken men and couples, he began to worry. What if a rapist had gotten her? Or a man with a fetish for dog eared children? There were so many options and he had no time for them. He paused before getting hit by a car making a turn and looked across the street. There was a child there crying loudly sobbing.

He walked to the child knelling down to see if she was his, rather instead he saw a little cat demon "What's the matter kid?"

"I'm wost! I went to wook at the towys and then I couldn't find my mommy!!" she cried loudly, her fuzzy black cat ears reddening in the cold.

"Well how long ago has it been since you saw your mother?"

"'Bout twen minutes…" she rubbed at her eyes looking at the silver haired dog.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Nadako…"

"Ok then, let's start calling for your mommy." He lifted the child to his shoulders, "start yelling, and if you see her just tell me."

So together with the little girl they screamed to the top of their demonic lungs, tears began falling from his face, could Shiru be crying in a corner street looking for him just like this girl was. "I see her, I see my mommy mister!" she bounced pointing in front of him. The woman had black fur all over, longer fur in the places a normal human like demon did and tinny bristles of fur where a human didn't, and the same pointed ears of her daughter. Even a tail, putting down the little girl the two held each other. Tearing up from the worry of her missing kit.

"Thank you so much Mister." She lifted the child holding her tightly in her arms, smiling at him.

"No trouble at all." He tried to wipe away his tears before she noticed but a cat was too sly for him.

"Why are you crying sir?"

"I'm worried about my daughter, she's run off and away, she's about the age and height of your daughter with silver hair and pointed silver ears. Her eyes are blue and her name is Shiru." He explained this to her quickly, using his hands to demonstrate her most obvious features.

"I'm sorry, well, there ever she is I'm sure someone will help her. They say good things happen to those who do good deeds. Since you helped me find my daughter I'm sure someone will help you find yours."

"Thank you… I hope so too." He walked off and away searching for the young child again.

"Good luck Mister!" the child waved at him with her black paws, who said black cats were a sign of bad luck?

* * *

Through the cold wind, and the falling pecks of snow the woman went down the streets of Tokyo asking any sober soul she saw if they had seen a small girl with silver hair and blue eyes anywhere around. All merely shook their heads and wished her luck. She stopped 'round the train station but with no luck continued to search, least till she—literally—ran right into a certain hanyou. His hair was in a disarray fashion, cheeks flushed red from the cold, hands pale white and golden eyes filled with worry.

"I thought you said you were staying till that meeting?"

"I was, but they were all drunken fools. I'm just as moronic as they are, staying behind to wait for a meeting rather than looking for my daughter. And you, you were out here looking for her since the beginning. You're not even related to her in any way… I'm such a—"

"Idiot!!" she finished his sentence, her dark blue eyes glaring at him with a strange anger, "You're an Idiot Takashi-Sama!! You need to learn a lot more before you can take care of Shiru all on your own, and even then you're gonna need to learn ten times more and twenty times faster. God of all the foolish things you've done, this probably tops them all, we're not talking contracts here this isn't something that you can just try again to win next year. This is a life we're talking about."

"Screw up once you never get another chance usually. I would think by now you'd have that figured out, I did after my mom died, what's taking you so long to wake up? Shiru's giving you the chance of a life time, the chance to redeem yourself and I swear you're just wasting it away. Grow up would ya!?" she stood up, holding herself steady.

"I'm trying, but I've never had to do any of these things before. I've never had to wake up in the morning on time and drive safely. I'm just learning these things now; I am growing up, but not as fast as Shiru needs me to. So I need some help sometimes when I can't understand what she's thinking." Gripping her thin hand, he felt her warmth on his freezing palm, "so help me… I can't do this alone. I can't stand up by myself how can I stand up for both of us?" she gave him a weak tug, pulling him back up to his feet, the snow beginning to collect on her hat. Taking off her scarf she wrapped it around his neck, making sure it was covering as much as it could.

As she spoke puffs of white warm air came from her mouth "Fine, but if you act like an idiot one more time I'm gonna have to hurt you." She pulled his hand and the two together began calling out the little girl's name, passing by the train station one more time they called out her name. The human slowly beginning to tire out, looking around for any familiar face she was shocked to see Sango's younger brother.

"Hey Kohaku! What are you doing here, this late? I didn't even know you were here in Tokyo."

"I just got here"

"But wasn't Sango 'suppose to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Ya but see, I went to the cemetery and there was this little kid there all alone and she couldn't afford to buy a cake so I lent her fifty cents and her moms family gave was like right next to mine and we started talking. Anyway, turns out she had no way of getting back home, so I felt kinda bad and took her home. And here she is." He turned around, holding a small silver haired girl, her flushed face pressed to his back.

"Inuyasha! It's Shiru-Chan!"

"Wait, wait, you expect me to believe that this kid is a famous Takashi?" he paused looking at the silver haired man and gasped. Damn had he been right, he passed the child over to the man casing her to wake.

"God you freaken scared me, never do that again!" he cuddled the girl in his arms, snuggling into her neck breathing in her scent.

"But it was mommy's birthday… you forgot it…"

"Why didn't you tell me then? We could have gone"

"I did, I said today's special! But you said you were busy! So I went alone." He nearly smacked his forehead, but instead he spoke again.

"I forgot until Kagome helped me remember, you forgot that I'm stupid. I need you to remind me of anything and everything. I'm just glad you're safe and sound."

Kagome kissed the girl's forehead, "You can't just run off like that."

"I left a note, honest I swear, didn't cha read it?"

"Yes, but your too little to be out on your own like that, next time you have to ask us first. No matter how bad you wanna go."

"Okay…" she yawned, being paced on her father back.

"Come on Kohaku, you're sisters probably still out look'in for Shiru." She put an arm around the boys shoulders, "You're not too old for hugs now are you?"

He paused thinking for a second a smug look on his face, "Naw, not yet at least." She smiled walking back behind her boss, holding his cold clawed hand.

Yep, just the same old Saturday… I guess.

* * *

Well first of all thanks for reading please reveiw!!

Second of all what is Retintis pigmentosa? How is this affecting me?

I'm sure you're all wondering what this condition is so just read and if you wanna find out more just do some research.

The point is I'm slowly losing my central vision/outer vision. It's incurable and when I get older like towards my 40-50's up I'll be completely blind. They assume it's in my genes because my mother's family has a history of blindness and bad eye sight my father's side also has several cases so now I have it. I mainly have a problem with my rod photoreceptors. It's hard for me to see ceratin small things and colors--which is why my art teacher has been scolding me quite often.

My central vision is least affected because of this but my outer vision like the edges of my eyes is dark and makes me have to turn my head to see things correctly. You can search it up on the internet, I've actually had this condition since I was born I've just never had any trouble with it. I just assumed that everyone sees the same way I do. So some how those strange traits that people like about me—that I turn my head to look at people and only look at them—that my eyes are like crystals—that I'm a complete kluz—and that I'm short although people in my family are tall, all of these are because of the Retintis pigmentosa!

Thankfully my hearing and learning have not been affected by my condition, yet but at some point I will start having a feeling of being blind. Hopefully my hearing will stay prefect as it is, the doc says I hear better than most normal people and especally well for a person with retintis pigmentosa.

So it's because of this I have a lot of extra troubles in my life, I've got to deal with it anyway because there's no way for me to cure it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Aww God, I'm so sorry everyone. You're probably all pissed that I haven't updated in forever. I've been having a lot of problems, I'm not much better now but I finally finished this chapter well enough. I hope you enjoy, the next chapter may take awhile to come out as well.

I wanna thank Fan25 for being nice enough to ask if I was ok.

Chapter 8:

"What should I wear Shiru-Chan? I can't decide!" the man spoke in a jittery tone, holding two different shirts and several different pants. The child on his bed sat with an amused expression on her face, she was reading a so called Third grade level book—provided by Rin—called 'A dogs life.' Which no matter how many times he looked it over seemed more appropriate for a fifth grader.

"Well you don't wanna look too serious right?" he nodded at his daughter; she pushed away his tux saying it seemed both too showy and rude, "since its thanksgiving you should wear nice fall colors too."

She took his red and orange sweater with a zipper going down the middle, pairing it with a nicely pressed white shirt, and his dark brown cargo pants. "Got any other great idea's little genius?"

"A brown belt and brown shoes would finish it" she nodded to her father and he nodded back.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"You won't let make my own ramen or touch the stove" he began buttoning up his shirt, bouncing into his good'ol cargo's.

"At least that leaves something for you to learn later." She smiled brightly, just in the last week she'd learned to dress herself perfectly, well… almost. She still put things on inside out and backwards every so often, but she could mach things without even looking at them.

Dressed in a cream shirt with a fire like red design and her favorite red overalls she bounced up and down on her fathers bed laughing as he dressed and she pulled on her socks, "Well you're in a good mood today."

"I like the book aunty Rin gave me, but the letters are kinda small and stuff." She bounced up and down on the bed holding the book open with her hands.

"Isn't it too hard?" he questioned her as she sprung.

"Naw, why?"

"I'll keep that in mind next time I buy you a book."

"I like the 'Little Train That Could', and the 'Giving Tree' but just those for kiddy books." She sat down behind her father watching as he pulled on his sweater.

He turned back to face her crystal like blue eyes, "You shouldn't be in such a rush to grow up, it's no fun being all grown up." She nodded at him pouting like a child, her silver hair hanging over her shoulders, he brushed his hand over her bangs and hair pushing it back and causing it to point up like as if she had not combed through the soft strands.

"That's what you say. C'mon lets go already! Kagome's gonna be all angry at cha if we're late! Side's I can't drive."

"Ok, Ok! Let's get moving!" as his daughter bounded off the bed he caught her in one arm cradling her like a football player would hold a foot ball. He ran down the stairs, sliding down the railing and—sadly for her father he did not calculate his next jump and slammed his… '_little friends_' right into the end of the railing.

"What's the matter Inu?"

In an unusual high pitched voice he whined and said, "The eagle has landed."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, can you bring me an icepack?" he walked off like a cowboy legs spread wide.

"Why would you need an icepack?" he looked at her with bloody painful eyes.

"Sergeant Inuyasha's wee-wee was hurt in the landing."

"Yes sarge!" she saluted him like a little soldier before running off to the kitchen for an ice pack. "Man down! Man down!"

"And where are you going with that ice pack young lady?" Mrs. Otonashi asked her this, with a confused and curious look on her face.

"Sargent hurt his wee-wee!" she pointed towards the hall bath, before marching off like a soldier once again ice in hands.

The old woman shook her head "I told him it was gonna happen sooner or later."

* * *

"Sorry we're so late, we had a little incident." The man jogged out panting Shiru on his shoulders her little blue gloves poking out of her green jacket.

The woman looked at him with annoyed blue eyes, "I gave you a certain time, I hope you have a good excuse as to why you're so late, something I can actually explain to my brother." She was tapping her

"Sargent hurt his wee-wee!!" the man groaned at his daughter as she said that in front of Kagome.

"Uh…"

"It's a long story but yes I hurt myself by accident in a way that involved an icepack and several Advil's." she nodded understanding chuckling ever so slightly as she lead them towards her brothers house, the drive way was a nice size and the house was also fairly large.

"Is your brother married?"

"Yes, to a black cat, I hope you don't mind cats."

"Nop." Shiru shook her head; the man shook his head as well.

"Well they adopted a little black dog demon, I haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet but he's my nephew. And his wife's sister will be there with her daughter they're both purebreds. But don't worry, they love hanyou's adore them even!" Shiru giggled as her father walked in and put her down at the same time.

"Nii-San, they're here. Inuyasha-Sama had a little… mishap?" she took off her shoes as naturally as she walked, leaving the two cute hanyou's in the dust just trying to pull off the knots in their shoes.

Shiru walked along the halls smelling the wonderful smells of a demons home on thanksgiving, "Wow the food smells yummy!" she bounced off to Kagome's side holding her hand as she was introduced to Kagome's relatives.

"This is my brother." Her brother had silky short brown hair and a wide smart smile, he seemed to be in his thirties; older than his sister but marriage could do that to you.

"My sister in law His wife on the other hand was a nicely sized, tan, with beautiful long silky black hair, dark eyes, and large busted.

"And her sister." Her sister, smaller with black furry like skin, her pointed ears were much like that of a dogs but thinner and fluffy like; her bust though small made her seem like a young mother she had fur everywhere and more where humans had more hair. Inuyasha shook hands with all the adults saying hello with a small bow, the two women smiled happily but the man just nodded his head. The young demon spoke in cat to her sister saying something the dog demons could not understand.

His daughter trying to be far too much like her father went and shook hands with the grown ups. The two women giggled at her eagerness to learn and copy. "Hello Mister Higarashi-San." the child shook hands with the short man; he couldn't help chuckled at her seriousness.

"Just call me Souta."

"You look real familiar mister Souta."

"That's normal, the children are upstairs I'll call them down." He stood walking up the stairs and yelling into the corridor.

"Ya, ya we're a'comin!" a little black haired boy ran from the stair case holding the hand of a smaller girl with black hair and pretty thin ears and rosy pink cheeks of a child.

"Guys this is Shiru-Chan, Kagome's boss's kid. You play nice now."

"Hey Shiru-chan." The little boy with gleaming purple eyes smirked at Shiru with a chuckle. A smart boy he was, before anyone had known he knew both his aunt and the two extra guests.

"Hi Kyou-Kun." She giggled at his face the parents surprised as well as Kagome.

"Hellow mister helping man. Thanks for finding ma mama." The little cat demon hugged the man's leg and they all seemed to laugh for a moment. They'd all accidentally been connected through Shiru and her silly or accidental antics. The small group began to laugh, children running up stairs to play in Kyou's room.

"Thanks again for finding Ayu-chan."

"It's no trouble at all."

"So you guys adopted Kyou?" Kagome sat on a chair, tapping her boss to come with her. He stood standing naturally behind her leaning over her seat as natural as a husband and wife would.

"After a hell of a lot of work signing papers and working through legal matters the little guys finally ours." The man kissed his wife's cheek affectionately. "Didn't you just adopt Shiru?"

"Still working through the progress, it's a lot tougher when they're not sure if you're a good guardian."

"What made a big 'ol stud like you want a kid? Weren't you like Japan's hottest single man fifty-five times in a row? It's strange is it not?" the younger demon spoke, her tail whipping from side to side.

He scratched at his head feeling strange, it was a very personal question; and after all, he himself still wondered why "I didn't want a kid… I still don't want a kid but she needs a father I'm really all she has left of a family." Everyone was unsure of what to say but everyone was surely impressed, the young blue haired woman looked up at her boss seeing his strong features it was surely amazing. How much he'd grown in just a couple of months.

"Yo, old man, we're starven up here! Let's put the chow on the table and eat!!" the young boy yelled at the top of his lungs from the stair case sitting on the railing.

"Ya," the youth sat on the stairs her ears wiggling under her pure white hat.

"Ya!" Even young Shiru couldn't help but chant her stunning blue eyes meeting exactly two faces.

"Ok then, Dinner it is. Kyou you wanna help set the table."

"Sure thing pops."

* * *

The table was set Kyou sitting next to Shiru, the girl next to her father, her father next to Kagome, her brother in front of her, his wife in front of Kyou, her sister next to his wife and her child next to Kyou. And each was ready to dig into the home made dinner, the wonderful aroma's filled the noses of each and every person but they remained with their plates empty and hands folded as Souta's wife began to say grace.

"We thank you lord for this wonderful meal," Shiru peeked her eyes open noticing Kyou's tail whipping against her side as he smirked at the ham in front of him,

"for the health of our strange little family" his hand began reaching for the meat and his cousin also noticed,

"for all the wonderful things that have happened this year" she smacked at his hand and he growled silently,

"for the three young children sitting with us today," he smacked his cousin with his black tail, she hissed back at him rubbing her behind,

"do we have any other prayers?" she questioned beginning to close up the short grace. The young kitten smacked him back with her own tail and soon they were both at it, Shiru turned her head to see what they were doing and suddenly they were fighting hand to hand. She whined trying to get Kyou's attention but their chairs suddenly fell over; Kyou accidentally pulling Shiru with him.

"What the!?" Inuyasha turned to grab his daughter but only managed to pull at the table cloth and fall over with it. The some food was scatter around on the floor in the process, a salad bowl fell over the small silver haired girl, the ham was saved by the black dog, and the potato salad stepped on by the little kitten pulling at her cousin's thick tail.

"Uh…" they all looked at each other wondering what to say and what to do, "where's Shiru?" Kyou looked over to the salad noticing the bowl being pushed up by a small hand.

"Here I am, Mrs. Higarashi. You make a yummy salad! Raspberries for fruits" the family once again laughed, it was pointless to make things perfect and to always try to keep things that way. The natural parts of a family are what make them close.

* * *

"We will never ever do that again!" the man laughed carrying his daughter in Kyou's large jean overalls and a long sleeved red shirt.

"But it was fun!" she laughed with her father the rest of the night pulling him along with her as he washed her hair of the fruity salad smell. They watched the end of Charlie brown, then finally he managed to get his daughter to sleep.

He looked at the message machine, pressing the red button he casually began changing into his blue Pajama's. "You have one new message." The machine spoke in its freaky monotone voice, and then began to replay the message. "Mister Takashi-San you're custody of Shiru is being challenged by the girls formal family, if you do not call me soon we will have to take custody of her until it is decided who will be allowed to legally own the girl." His face paled he picked op the phone dialing the man's number with a loud snarl.

"Hello, Tomo here."

"**What do I need to do to keep her**?"


	9. Chapter 9

Anifun: 3: I'm sorry it's been like forever since I updated some of you probably forgot this story even existed and stuff. I'm just not feeling this story anymore, if the next few chapters are slow I''m super sory from the bottom of my heart times XX4!! Thank you for all the reveiws last chapter, you're all kind people for feeling bad. Ok I'll stop typing now...

* * *

Chapter 9:

"I'm guessing you got my message."

"Yes I got your damned message, now who and why are they challenging me."

"Shiru's formal family, literally her grand parents, they don't believe you're able to guild and care for her. You may have sold out TV news but not the chronicles or times. The second they heard about it they were planning their assault."

"I can't believe this; they couldn't have done this before?" the silver haired man paced back and forth, anger radiating from his body. He understood the situation perfectly, but it was obvious that no matter how good of a lawyer he had he would loose. He had no wife, only a supporting family.

Tomo, the black haired demon, brushed his hair back "Well she did run away, it wasn't of home but she did leave without you knowing where she was." He spoke as sullenly as if it was his own kids being taken away, "I don't know what to say that would help, and I surely hate the idea of putting her in their care. She seems to be smart enough to get out trouble but when you hate your own home your judgment is easily clouded."

"So what are the options?" as usual Inuyasha kept his proactive approach.

"Give her up, send her to an orphanage, get a wife, or find someone better qualified in your family to take custody of her. And of course give her up to them…"

* * *

The demons words echoed in his head it was early morning but he could not get up, his bones felt too weak to even think he rolled onto his face attempting to block out the world. But of course he could not hide forever, "Inuwasha! It's morning! Ain't cha gonna get up?" his adorably small, child like toddler, climbed onto her fathers bed. Her fluffy silver hair intertwined from her rolling in bed, he was sure she'd been dreaming last night. "Inu?"

He turned over looking up at the white ceiling with a groan slapping a hand to his face he wiped his eyes with a downward motion showing off his red veins and pink eyes, "You ok Inu? You look sick…" her crystal like blue eyes held concern inside them.

"I'm fine, I'm just having a problem…" she brushed his silver hairs back and sat on her father's chest, almost as if she were his mother.

"You can tell me. I don't think I'll get it, but it feels good to talk to someone." He smiled sitting up and holding his daughter tightly. She attempted to put her arms around his neck her paws holding him as tight as she could. She didn't understand his sudden gloomy mood but she felt as if something really bad was going to happen, even with the minimal amount of demon inside her she felt the changing moods of people their sadness pain happiness everything. And she knew that her father would not worry about nothing, it was definitely something big.

"Let's go eat some grilled cheese for breakfast."

"Kay!" she held his hand tightly as they walked down the stairs telling him about her dream last night. She stuffed her mouth with the grill cheese sandwich putting warm dry tomato slices in it rather than ketchup or dipping it in tomato soup. She noticed her father's quiet mood most in the car as he buckled her in and kissed her forehead. But she kept talking happily hopping to get his good mood back. She held him tightly around the neck before skipping to school.

"Inu, can you ask Kagome to come over?" she asked this with her ears perked at the sound of Kyou's voice.

"Why the sudden need to see Kagome?"

She twirled in her jumper "I just wanna see her. She always makes you happy…" She gave her father a nice toothy smile before hearing Kyou calling her; strangely enough rather than turning her head to the side she turned her body as if she could not see from the sides. But he shrugged it off as nothing more than a cute quirk, He had bigger things to deal with.

He watched as she ran to the boy's side holding his hand as though they were dating, he didn't worry about her and Kyou. If a dog met their mate they would not notice it until they kissed, according to his father and brother it was like an explosion; you would automatically feel the need to hold this person and tell them everything about you and you would never think about another person the same way you thought of them. So as long as their lips didn't touch they wouldn't know how good of a couple they would make, and of course the female mate of a dog was often too shy to kiss till they felt safe. He shrugged it off as they played hopscotch; it was still too early for him to be worried about a mate for her.

He went back into his car driving off to work, ready to speak to the one and only person who should know what was going on, incase things spun out of control. "Hey where's Miss Higarashi?" he leaned on Miroku's desk noticing that he was reading the comic section of the news.

"Oh, she called in said she was taking one of her sick days. Something up?"

"Ah… nothing much." He damned the fact that Miroku was one of the best people he knew at perceiving moods.

"Ok, see ya later then." He thanked the fact that he was a dude and did not give two flicks of a finger about what was going on in his friend's personal life. Well at least not enough to pry.

"… I'm gonna leave early today."

"Awww you worried 'bout your girl friend?"

"She's not my girl friend!" The half demon yelled back at his friend causing people to look up from their work and stare at their boss in confusion. Some women began snickering, others whispered among themselves.

He growled like a child and ducked out in his office, attempting to find something to preoccupy his time until he could finally run off home. Tapping his finger against his cherry wooden desk he laid his head down for some rest. He turned his head to one side, putting his forehead on his arm with a sigh feeling around for maybe even just a second of rest. But of course, beings of more importance had other plans. His cell rang; jumping up from his rest he whined and looked at who was calling 'Kagome'. He gave a small smile of triumph he felt as high as he could get on a such a bad day.

Flipping his phone he waited for the woman's sweet voice to come out. "Hello Inuyasha-San are you there?" she sounded hoarse as if she'd been in pain, but her voice was as soothing as ever to him.

"Hello Kagome-San, how are you feeling? I heard you were sick."

"Not sick really, are you busy right now?" She spoke in that mouse like voice at the end of her sentence, as always she was fearful to inquire anything about him. Her steady stance and head first attitude came undone as quickly as Inuyasha's own attitude did when around her.

"Not really, is something wrong?"

"Uh… do you know a man named Tomo-San?"

"He has your number!? What did he tell you!?"

"He didn't tell me how he has my phone number but he told me about what's happening…"

"Listen, I don't wanna talk about this over the phone, can I come over? If you need any medicine or something I can bring it over but I don't wanna speak about this over the phone again. Besides they might be tracking this conversation."

"Of course… that's perfectly fair. I don't need any medication though. But an aspirin would be much appreciated… thanks for asking… its real sweet of you" He could almost feel her smiling blush and smiled along.

His mood suddenly lifted with purpose "I'll be there in an hour or so. Would you mind if Rin dropped Shiru-Chan off over at your house after school?"

"Not at all, maybe I should call Onii-Chan and see if he'll let Kyou-Chan stay over… I'll see you then."

"Ya, see ya." He smiled as he readied himself to meet Kagome. Just being around a young single woman as beautiful as Kagome, though they were not dating nor in love, made him smile and quake every so often in excitement. He could barely remember the last time he'd been with an innocent "Woman"; he could barely call his daughter's mother a woman. She'd been a child in both body and features, a child with her own child… he turned away the thought grabbing his keys to leave his thoughts in the dust.

They were done and over with him…

* * *

Walking up the steps the silver haired man knocked on Kagome's door. She responded moments later, standing only because she was leaning on crutches. Her face was naturally pink, she was wearing old fashion flannel P.J's; a light sea foam green with cream buttons. She was obviously wearing a bra because the strap could be seen from her shoulder. "Sorry, you would expect to see me in better conditions."

"No it's fine, do you want some help?" she shook her head, though as fragile as she was, she would be independent like she wished to be. She stepped back and he came in.

"If you could lock the door that be a great help." She smiled at him.

"No problem," he nodded doing as she wished while she brought out three sandwiches and tea.

"I hope you're hungry," he nodded helping her set the table, sitting next to her rather than in front of her. "I made extra just incase." She handed him a plate.

"Thanks." He picked up the chicken sandwich chomping down on it with glee. Like a boy he sat with his legs spread open, and their knees touched, he waited for her reaction. It was obvious she knew they were touching informally, but she could honestly care less. And for awhile the two were comfortable and openly honest. But it was crazy to believe it would stay that way forever.

"So…" he put down his empty cup, "What did he tell you?"

She looked over him with her blue hue eyes the smile gone from her face, but a frown did not replace it "Shiru-Chan's grand mother is questioning the will and she want to take custody of Shiru. I don't understand why though." She gave him a questioning look.

"Well Shiru's family is also a big on business family; they use to be a big business until the Takashi Corp. came along and pushed them out of Japan. Now they mostly export rarely import anything." He paused, thinking for a moment; noticing her warm hand over his cold skin, if only for comfort "Well they have the only heir of the Takashi corp. If they reveal the fact that Shiru is also related them we'll have to merge our companies. Which may be fine with them, but… for me" he late out a growl turning away from the woman's face.

"I hate almost all of them…" he placed his hand over hers and squeezed his skin suddenly becoming hot, "and they hate me because I'm neither human nor demon. And they hate Shiru even more for being both that and related to me." She placed her head on his shoulder, responding to his weakness. "They don't have the same ideals as the Takashi corp. they don't serve hanyou's, or anyone who has hanyou children if they can help it, I wish I could say I hate them all but I don't."

"Who do you hate most?"

"Shiru's grandmother. She's the one who makes them al afraid; the day she found out I was dating her daughter Kyoko lost all her mother support she moved in with her cousin. I thought that maybe when she broke up with me it was because her mother had finally accepted her again…"

"She must have ran away…" he nodded weakly, "Thank you for tell me all this. It must be hard, but she's not angry; Kyoko most defiantly died still in love with you. She gave you something more precious than a child, she gave you her child. So you've gotta do your best." She held his head in her small hands, making him register every word she spoke.

"Did he tell you the options we have?" She nodded blushing; she looked at him carefully and scared her head finally off his shoulder "I wouldn't ask so much of you, or anyone in your family. If you feel you can't you don't have to push yourself."

She put her hands together one over the other knuckle against her pink lips "It's not that I would hate the idea of being married to you… it's just… I've never had a husband… I've never even lived with a man. It's a large step for me."

He took her hands into his as if he would propose "We can keep it quiet; you know just sign some papers in court and we'd be done. You can leave me the second you don't want to be around me," he placed his forehead on their hands, silky silver hair over her hands "please I really need you to do this with me."

"I… I really wanna say yes… but I really can't." he paused and nodded, letting her put her hands down. He looked at the wooden table, he wouldn't cry no matter how crushed he felt.

"Wait I'm not done. Just because I can't marry you doesn't mean I can't become her legal guardian."

* * *

"Inuwasha!" the small tyke of a child held the rim of the desk, "Look what I can do! Look what I can do!" she managed to pull herself up without the use of her legs, hidden in her blue pants.

"Why don't you go play with Kyou-Kun?" The father put his daughter back on the floor, pointing in the direction of the little black haired boy sitting up against the wall playing the old fashion Game boy. She nodded walking over to Kyou's side; he smiled widely as she came around and sat in a sort of ball next to him. He smacked his tail against the small girl's body, and then it waved around and smacked him in turn. Both completely oblivious to the work and woe that would—at some point—engulf them.

Shiru tugged at Kyou's shirt pointing outside at the squirrels running around. She looked at him with puppy eyes, asking if they could go chase them—after all, what was a puppy good for if they could not play? He smiled and rolled his eyes nodding; the two pulled on their sweaters and ran for the doors as Kagome came back. "Where'd the kids go?"

"Chasing the last squirrels of winter." She giggled sitting by her 'goddaughters-father's' side. Signing the papers had been easier than getting them, it was no wonder that there were abusive parents they didn't ask a single question besides if they could have Inuyasha's autograph. Now they were meeting with Shiru's grandparents, specifically her grandmother—she was the only one to question the will.

He squeezed Kagome's hand, the most he could do to calm himself down during the wait…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OMG! I should go jump off a bridge. I haven't updated in like forever, because my computer died (like seriously my mother board crashed and burned) and I had like two chapters almost ready (although I like this revised version of them). Well throughout the process of my computer going bad I went through my depression as well as my parents fighting/speaking of divorce/cheating (It's kind of personal).

Around December or something like that I finally acknowledged the fact that I like women as well as men. I'm pretty sure most of you know I'm a girl; my mother is catholic (and a homophobic), I don't care much for my father (he's probably the reason I turned to girls). What should I do? (Gosh, I never thought I'd be in the closet but here I am)

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Chapter: 10

The two young demonic children sat outside, large blue eyes watching the silver haired man inside pace. The smaller and paler of the two turned around and leaned on the stone cobbled wall, but the jet black haired boy remained watching as the woman inside comforted the man by holding him tight in her arms. "Why do people do that?"

"Do what?" Shiru looked up at Kyou tugging at his tail.

"Hug and stuff, when you feel like crying someone goes and gives you hugs and kisses." He leaned his chin on the stone, nose against the window palms pressed against the glass.

"Because people like each other, when you wanna show it you gotta do that stuff. It's just, you know, love"

He looked down at her, "That's lame. Hey, I'll betcha can't climb that tree!"

"Nuh-Uh!" the two children raced to the well sized tree and the black haired boy managed to claw five feet up the tree before falling back onto his bum. The girl giggled.

"Ah, what's so funny?" he growled lightly at her, "You think you can do betta?"

"Ya I can do better than you." She twirled in her long shirt, "cause I'ma lady." As she began her climb he held her jacket.

"You're not a lady, you're just a girly-girl." She laughed and kicked his hand off. Then she paused and looked at the cold horizon, "What's the matter?" she jumped off the tree to his side and hushed him.

"Shush, I hear a car coming."

"I don't hear a—"

"That's cause you're talking!" the young demon boy looked over, they remained silent. Just as Shiru had said a car came driving up the driveway, it was pure black and longer than a five seat car. As the gravel moved to allow the car to move over it Shiru hid herself behind Kyou's back, a smell quite familiar yet a negative feeling came with it.

When the car pulled over a man came out the front driver's seat to open the back passengers' seat, an old woman walked out and around the car. Kyou felt his skin crawl which was more than he could say for the young silver hair behind him, her heart was erratic and strange. The thumps paused midway and sometimes didn't finish but continued on into a new pattern.

The old hag, she wasn't the nice give-a-cookie grandma type of person; rather she was that angry and bloodcurdling get-off-my-lawn lady. Kyou remained surprised that this woman was the one who had raised Shiru's mother, whom—at least how the hanyou put her—was only spoken with thanks and praise like a goddesses of good nature. The woman looked at the two and then huffed away "_Disgusting little rats_"

The tough little demon growled at the woman "We're not rats! We're dogs!"

She turned and looked at the boy and girl, "And who called you a rat, young man?" he starred at her strangely; he had sworn he heard her say they were rats. "Good day to you." She walked away old bamboo cane in hand.

He looked over at his play mate, "I heard her say we were rats, you did too right? Well Shiru? You heard her right?"

The small hanyou shook her head, "I didn't hear anything…" a pained look crossed her face "My chest feels funny."

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

The door bell rung and the good hearted Otonashi opened the door, when the old woman walked through the door she asked her in a kind voice "Would you like me to remove your coat ma'am?"

The hag smacked her hand away "No thank you," a bitter scowl crossed her face. "This will not take so long." The maid backed away, just as Inuyasha has said the woman was callous and semi rude, she wondered how the sweet little Shiru would have survived against her.

She glared over at Kagome, the petite woman held out a hand for her to shake "Hello I'm Kagome Higarashi, Shiru's legal—"

She smacked her hand away as well but she was obviously angered by her for she used the cane rather than her own hand. Kagome's pulled her hand back somewhat but it remained up "Guardian I know. I don't see how one such as you can find such a loophole in the system, look at you slouching!" she smacked her back and Kagome straightened up. "You're rather small, but still strangely proportioned, your hips are small but your waist is round. Good lord this woman is who has been trusted to care with my young Shiru."

"You're face is far too child like, why do you still have freckles on your cheeks!? Your eyes are large, and this blue color is terrible. What did you do to your hair? It's a mess, do you comb it!? And get that hand away from me!"

"Leave Kagome alone," the silver haired man growled and gripped her cane before Kagome could be struck again, "It's me you should be hitting not her." He gave her back the cane and walked her over to the kitchen table. He stopped Otonashi before she asked if they wanted anything to drink or eat asking her to call in Shiru and Kyou.

"I want you to understand your position; you may think that you've dodged the bullet, but if we can find just enough reasons to deem you an unfit parent we'll take you into court and expose that Shiru is the rightful heir to my family's corp. If you manage not to get sent to jail, along with your tramp we can call it even and merge our companies." She spoke like a hissing snake ready to bite.

Inuyasha smiled, "No, we're not merging. I'd sooner die than give you part of my father's company."

"Then so be it."

The two children walked in holding hands, Kyou's face twisted into a scowl. The old woman looked at her granddaughter and then at the boy who held her hand, "Hello Shiru, how have you been recently? How is school?"

"Fine. Good."

"Who is this young boy?"

Shiru answered her, "This is my best friend Kyou-Kun, we go to school together and Kagome-chan's his aunt 'cause he's adopted by her brother; Ma'am."

"Yeah, and what's it to ya? Shiru can play with whoever she wants ta"

"This Rude boy is your nephew, keep him on a leash. That's how good demons are controlled." she looked over at Kagome and pointed an old finger at the boy.

She walked over to him and pulled him away, "behave Kyou-Chan" she spoke in a hushed voice as she walked him away.

When they were halfway across the room he spoke up again "I don't like sour hags!" he let go of her hand and ran away out of the room, she allowed him to do so. She didn't like sour ladies either.

Shiru stood alone suddenly, she looked to her grandmothers old grey eyes. The words she spit were like acid in a wound "I do not want my granddaughter hanging around such a rude boy. Who knows what he'll do to her? How he'll touch her!?"

"Kyou-Chan is very trusted, he's never done anything to Shiru and I believe that with all my soul"

"You just saw what he did, he disobeyed what his aunt told him to do."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I know Kyou, he's honest and does what he wants and say's what he means. That's why I'll take his word no matter what he says." He nodded over to the room, he knew the boy was listening in "I like him very much, he's a good boy."

"You're very bias, you trust you intuition far too much. That's why my daughter became so rebellious! Hanging around a half breed mutt, it's no wonder she ruined her life. I just can't understand why she didn't change back to normal when she left you, she didn't get rid of that thing that Hanyou inside of her and now she's dead! She could be a happily married woman with beautiful human children. But the only child she could ever have was a small pathetic halfy!"

Shiru shook with fear as she shuffled closer to her father; he lifted her into his arms and held her face to his neck. She felt his low growl build up in his chest and felt safer, he stroked her hair and ears as he stared intently at the old woman in front of him.

"Had I been only a fling in her life, a short unwanted rebellious stage, she would not have held onto Shiru through your fury. She would have gone back to the sad girl she was when I met her." He paused to look at Shiru's blue eyes, her energy transferring to his and his golden specs to her. "But she traded you, safety, a life time of easy life just to take care of Shiru; all alone. I'm sure she was afraid, I'm sure she wanted to cry but I'm also sure she'd attack you to keep her child alive and happy."

"That's what you think, but what would you know. She was only with you for a couple of years."

"Her best years."

"YOUR best HER worst. Shiru is nothing but a mistake."

Shiru spoke up looking at her grandmother's black eyes, "Mama Loved Us." The two adults watched Shiru intently, both with great interest; both with different idea's. "Mama never said she hated me, she never said she hated Inuwasha. You're lying 'cause mama isn't here no more, but she didn't hate nobody. She don't even hate you and she told me not to too."

"Really, she told you heself with her own voice, not to hate me?" Shiru nodded biting her bottom lip. "So how do you feel about me? Do you like me or hate me?"

"I don't hate you, 'cause of you Mommy was born and made me born. I like you, even if you don't like me." She didn't look away from her grandmothers eyes, this time it was the human who caved first. The willful silver haired child smiled and spoke in a cheerful voice "Mama said you have a pretty smile."

The woman stood and walked away, leaning on her cane, allowing Otonashi to open the door without a word she left.

He smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheeks, "You're pretty, super cute! I love you so much!" she giggled as he kissed her all over her head. They danced around in joy; the woman would have to leave them alone for a long time without a single fuss to be made.

He placed her down and she began walking towards the room where Kyou and Kagome had hidden themselves away, "When grandma was walking away I think that—she" the child paused and her face turned pale she almost fell to the floor but her father caught her just in time.

He adjusted his daughter into his arms, as Kagome and Kyou looked towards him, she was breathing which was good, but as he felt her pulse the irregularity of it worried him. Kagome was first to respond to his face "Otonashi-San, call for an ambulance!"

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

The silver haired man sighed loudly, the boy in his lap leaned on his arms like a pillow. "He seems happy." the blue haired woman walked into the room holding three cans waking the young demon in the hanyou's arms.

"Thanks Kagome-San."

"Yeah, thanks aunty-Nee-Chan."

The human gave them both a smile and a nod, not questioning the name Kyou had given her, she passed the man a cold lemon iced tea, the boy a citrus orange iced tea, while she herself drank a thick peach and strawberry juice. It was funny; as people watched them they seemed like a family of three, although none were related. When the doctor finally came out he seemed relaxed and nonchalant.

"Shiru-Chan is perfectly fine." They all seemed to sigh and relax, "she fainted likely due to the irregularity of her heart beat, it all happened very fast I'm sure."

The little dark skinned boy explained as it happened in his memory "Totally one minute we were happy and dancing around cause the old lady left and then she just fell and fainted." He nodded his head as he spoke.

**"**She has a disorder called **Arrhythmia **fibrillation, to put it simply her heart was so irregular that deoxygenated blood was sent around the body, already oxygenated blood was sent back to the lungs and so on and so forth." He explained it for the family, it doesn't seem like anything was affected, which is extremely lucky for her brain. She likely fainted from the pressure of carbon dioxide. We did a CAT scan on her and I'd like to show you something." He led them to a room and placed the images down on the wall, turning off the lights a blue backdrop appeared behind the photo's.

He pointed to the back of Shiru's brain, "This part here controls sight, what do you notice when you look at it?"

"It's got black specks all over."

"Exactly, I think Shiru may have some visual defect, I took a couple of picture of her Retina. The only Disorder I can think of is Retinitis pigmentosa, now this usually only affects the XY chromosomes' for a male child, but does anyone in her family' happen to blind?"

"Her mother's side, her father, His father, her brother… and I think two of her grandmother's brother and my mother's father… but they're all men"

"And the gene was likely to have been recessive but because both of you carry it she was born with it." The doctor gave him a face, "There's really nothing you can do about it, and it's very unlikely that she would have noticed. So at the progression she can be fully blind from any time between her 60's or 90's. Oh, and I'd get a nightlight for her. It'd help her maneuver around her room in the dark." He mulled over what else could be done to improve or nullify the feeling of blindness "I'd be a great help if she got use to a seeing eye dog. Some people have trouble in later life because the dog feels like a stranger to them. A dog could help keep her safe from a lot of things."

"But, if Shiru-Chan couldn't see why didn't she say nothing?" Kyou asked the doctor, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not that she can't see it's that she sees things a bit differently. Like if you hold your hand out in front of your eye, and look through the holes between them, she's seeing the world like that." Kyou tilted his head to the side still confused.

"But she can see?"

"Yes, she'll be able to see for a long time."

"Ok then. That's fine." He nodded, he did not wish to lose his interesting playmate yet; or anytime soon.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

When the young child finally awoke, she rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly looking to her right where Kyou sat. "Where's Inu and Kagome?" she asked.

"They're talking with the doctor." He looked at her blue eyes with his purple ones, "Shiru… you see things funny…"

"Uh? How? Doesn't everyone see things funny?"

"Well yeah, but, you got this thingy in your eyes and you see like black spots right?"

"Don't you?"

"No, doc say's you got some eye condition thingy and you see funny."

"Is that bad?" she tilted her head to the side and watched the boy as he leaned back on her pillow in his green jersey.

"Not really, but when you get like super old you'll be blind."

"Cool!"

"No, Shiru, that's bad."

"But if I'm old when I get to be blind I won't have to see it when I die. I'll have already seen everything, so why see it again?"

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

That night Shiru crawled into bed with her father, she had grown accustomed to hugging a pink pillow close to her chest as she sleep. He watched her radical breathing, just as the doctor said her heart beat was slowly becoming steady. Every so often, if she wiggled around for comfort, her heartbeat would change again. Yet it was not so worrying.

She could see, she could live, she was fine; and she would enjoy every sweet moment of seen life.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

BTW give me feedback on the new line breakers do you like these or the old fashion 'line'?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow I just relized I'm uploading this exactly 1 month after the last chapter X3 31 days to be exact

I haven't done much honestly, all I do is draw and stuff. Though school isn't as stressing as it use to be all I really hate is my japanese teacher she's an annoying bitch! She gives too many damn test! So um yeah, could ahve more reviews? I only got like 3 or 4 for my last one and I'm really getting pissed off since I dont slave over writting a chapter for nothing

My low blood pressure and count was extreemly low this month, and I needed two blood tranfusions and medication to get through it. My asthma and other problems of mine acted up and as if god wanted to make a joke of it he gives me no allergys; it's a joke right? The only one that really caused problems was my blood, I fainted once in class and vomited in my art classes sink--which was pretty funny because people were doing water colors and had to use it later (it takes awhile to clean over at my school(stupid nurse took 15 minutes to get up from the 3rd floor to the 7th with a damn elevator!!).

I'm sorry that Inuyasha is a bit ooc at the end but he still retains his manlyness in a strange way

Chapter 11:

The silver haired girl looked over at Kyou with a smile, she laughed at his tight red short shorts. "Stop laughing. These pants are tight on my crotch."

Inuyasha gave the boy a soft smack on the back "You don't say things like that to a girl. Besides I'm a full grown man wearing skin tight shorts, I still need my nuts… I think." The two laughed and Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"I'm wearing bloomers… I like these red bloomers." Shiru giggled with the older human, her pale hairless legs and thighs completely visible.

"Aren't they a little showy for someone our age?" she attempted to pull down her shirt; over the red bloomers. She hadn't worn the damn things since high school long ago—not that long.

The man attempted not to stare at her bare thighs; she was wearing baggy knee-high—which distracted him enough. She was hairless as a child and no tan lines were present. "Are you gonna warm up?" her skin was tight and not much fat was present.

He shook his head of the daze he was in, "Uh, sure." He sighed in defeat; it was sports day at Shiru and Kyou's school. They were told to bring a parent, guardian, or someone above 18 years. Kyou had asked Kagome to come because both of his parents were off at work; Shiru hadn't even asked, Rin had nagged him into going. He made a mental note to growl at her later.

The two children ran ahead of them to their class, the bell had been rung; they began lining up as according to classes. Shiru and Kyou were in the plumb class, she stood between her young guardian and a smaller orange haired boy. "Ready? Ok!!" each teacher blew their whistles in short loud burps. In beat with them as the music they did steps in a sort of dance.

The children laughed when it was time to do the pyramid at the end of the first routine. Kyou was at the bottom supporting many of students who began to climb up. Shippo was at the top held up by Shiru and two other human students. Their class had won for the pyramid.

After that it was time for the three legged race, Shiru had matched up with a girl called Umi—due to similar height—Kyou was growling at his partner the milky eyed son of Naraku, Hakudoshi. But the boy could have cared less, he was looking in the crowd for his father; Kyou noted he gave a sad wave to an overly make-up filled woman. He suddenly felt bad for the boy and decided to give him a break and just run. "Who's she?" he asked.

"That's ma dads woman, she's a bitch called Kikyo." The cream boy replied. His looks most surely did not match his intentions. But the dark skinned boy nodded, she did seem like a whore—'Only a little bit older than aunty Kagome, but she sure don't look like a nice lady'.

Rin blew the whistle and the children began running, Shiru and Umi were the first to fall—laughing—but Kyou and Hakudoshi were in sync after their short chat, they jumped over hurdles without trouble managing to win another game for team red or the plumb class. Kyou undid the rope and looked at Hakudoshi, "You're ok I guess. Just don hurt Shiru-chan again, I'll kick your ass if you do." He gave him the rope in his hand and the two laughed.

"Haku-Chan! Kyou-kun, you two are friends now?" Shiru and Umi and stumbled their way into last place, Umi wasn't much of a talker but she enjoyed the company of demons and half demons alike.

"Chan?" the milky eyed demon mumbled to himself but smiled anyway.

The boys nodded Kyou picking at his shorts "How do you girls do it?" Hakudoshi took his time removing the cloth that bounded the human and hanyou's legs.

"Do what? Thanks Haku-kun" Umi spoke in a soft voice to the demon below, her arm still slung over Shiru's neck and shoulders.

"Bloomers, you wear bloomers and they don't hurt not one bit."

The two girls laughed while Hakudoshi and Kyou looked at one another confused. They were children, how were they to know that there was a large difference between girls and boys—besides the bathrooms. "What's so funny?" the lighter demon asked this as the girls returned to the red team.

"Boys are so dumb."

!#$%^&*0*&^%$#!

Finally at the midway point of the sports day festival seven children sat in a circle on a red and white striped blanket. They giggled as they passed their food around hissing and crowing at one another.

"I get the fact that Umi and Hiru are eaten with us. But why are you three eating with us! Where are your families!?" Kyou-kun was on a short fuse today, Shiru smacked his bum with her foot.

"Wah?!" he growled back

"My Daddy has a belly ache and mommy's getting him medicine." Shippo-chan gave the black haired demon a smirk.

The twin mutt demons also smiled, Ken and Kun "Ken didn't wanna eat with our class" Kun wore a woven red hat with cat ears that covered his pink hair and blue elf ears.

"Kun didn't wanna eat with our parents" Ken also wore a hat over his light blue hair a blue colored rabbit eared hat that also covered his pink pointed ears.

"And we both like Shiru-chan!" the two smiled and spoke at the same time, but all Kyou could do was growl at them. He wasn't a people person, like Shiru was. "We don agree much" sassed Ken.

"So when we do its good" nodded his twin.

"At least now we can share food." Her silver hair was officially at back length; Kagome had tied up her hair and braided it nicely with a red bow. "We got red rice, blue rice, white rice, green rice… rice?"

"Why do parents think all we want is colored rice on sports day?" Umi asked the group with a happy go lucky look on her face. The boys looked at one another and couldn't help but shrug.

"Who knows what parents think" bellowed the littlest fox of the boys, Shippo.

"Haku-Chan!" a woman with a clowns worth of make-up applied to her face walked up to the children, "Your father just called he said he wants us to pack up, we're going to Maimi!" the young demon sighed, putting his chopsticks down.

"I don't wanna go to Miami; can't I just stay here with the nurse? I'll be missing school." He jeered at the woman whom towered above the small group, a pasty smile on her face. "Besides It's the school festival, can't I have at least a single day off from you?

"Aww come'on baby it's only a month, you can make it up. You Daddy won't let me go if you don't, ya little—d"

"Language!" The light skinned boy cried out, "you can't cuss!" he hissed at her.

"I'll say whatever the fu—hello, don't I know you little silver thing?" She paused and looked over at Shiru.

The young girl flinched and looked at the floor, she smelled her father coming—what terrible timing he had… "Shiru-chan, Kagome was wondering if you guys wanted to eat the hamburgers now or—Kikyo?" he looked at the pale black haired human.

"Oi, Inuyasha! I knew this little thing looked familiar. It's your kid ain't she?" she gave his shoulder a light tap pointing at the smaller silver haired dog, but the man stepped back and away from her. "Can't believe you haven't raped her yet, how you holding up without any of this?" she showed off her cleavage like the slut she was.

"Leave My daddy alone!" she barked at the woman, "Daddy… he doesn't like you! So you should just leave…" she trembled at the last part, Inuyasha shook his head in surprise, Shiru had called her daddy! Not Inuwasha, inu, dad, father, but daddy! He beamed in pride but then Kikyo spoke, breaking his good mood.

"I liked you better when you were a mute." She spat back at the child.

Kyou watched as Shiru's hair bristled, her nose twitched and her skin was pink as a peach, "I liked you better when you were gone." She mocked the woman, with the pride to fight back against her. As protective as her father was of her she was protective of him as well, like a pack the two had become close.

"Kikyo, you've gotta leave my kid alone now. Or else."

"Or else what? You gonna dump me? To late for that ass—" he covered her mouth with his large hand and growled.

"You're sick. No one here is above seven, including you."

"Kikyo, I'll go with you just leave Shiru-chan alone. She's my friend," he looked back at the girl the anger had faded from her eyes but her face was still shades of pink and red "and you're harassing her dad and her. I'll tell daddy you've been cheaten on him. Not just that one guy neither! The other four you took home!"

She left the man's grip, grabbing the boys hand and pulling him away. "I'll yell at you later." She muttered at the young boy. He looked back at his friends and waved them goodbye with a small smile "bye" he mouthed at them wordlessly.

'_I hate this woman, I hate my father, and I hate them! I hate them soo soo much! God please let this end…_' The dark skinned demon gave his new friend a pathetic look; he hadn't noticed the whistle being blown for the next game, nor his half demon friend's father gasping happily.

"I can hear his thoughts… I can feel his anger… I hope he does nothing rash…"

!#$%^&*0*&^%$#!

"She called me daddy!" The silver haired man almost squealed in joy, but that was above him the most he could do was exclaim. His silver hair cascaded down his back as he sat next to the blue eyed woman. Starring at her exposed arms and legs, he gripped her shoulders with his large hands and shook her softly.

"Who?" the woman, whose shoulders he was currently shaking, looked at him with a tilted head, utterly confused. Her face grew pink at the feeling of his calloused hands on her skin.

"Shiru! She finally called me daddy! She finally did it!" he let her shoulders go and smiled to himself, hiding it in his arm black brows tightly shutting his eyes as he sat next to the appreciative woman. He peeked over at her, golden eyes gleaming with something new. Once again he looked the young human over, if there was ever a moment he wished he could hear her thoughts now would be the time. "Hey Kagome," he was ready to provoke.

"Um?" murmuring in response as she turned and faced him as he sat up straight and looked at her.

She was human and as perfect of a woman as she could ever be, "Would you…I mean, do you have anyone you're dating at the moment?"

"Uhm," she blushed and made a silly face, she looked to her left and back at the man next to her. She was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say, it was against her to date her boss but of course feelings go above teachings "No not really, but I am interested in someone." She hoped he wouldn't misinterpret.

He nodded and let out a silent sigh, he couldn't ask her out just yet… It felt too impersonal. Like something else needed to happen before he dated the young woman. Or were they skipping the dating and going straight to parenting?

"You dad couldn't ask Kagome out." The young black tailed dog laughed, "He's all blushy!" his tail smacked the girl's leg next to him. The two children lay around on their stomachs' on the grass looking at the adults blushing.

"Yeah, them two been in love since they met. But their both too embarrassed like a pair of babies and can't be a couple already" Shiru giggled as her ears twitched up and down, "why can't they go out already?"

"Aunty Kagome got's a secret."

"What's the secret?"

"I don't know! It's a secret! Duh!"

"You're a secret… Dumm-dum"

He laughed again, "Well I know her secret. But it wouldn't be a secret if I told ya now would it?"

"I guess not, Hey! Look, the grown up races are starting!" she pointed in the direction of the Rin as they began choosing groups—according to both class and couples. Her brother in-law growled at her as she pushed him and Kagome together in a group as though they were a married couple. "Rin's a genus." The girl couldn't help but point this out.

"C'mon Rin, this is embarrassing," wined the large silver haired man, adjusting the young woman on his back. Trying his best to keep his mind out of the gutter, no matter how smoothly her legs slip around his hips or how much he could feel her breast pressing up against his back. "You can't expect anyone to go through with this."

"You kidding? You two may be single but everyone else 'found here is married. They don't see no harm in this fun, you two are way too defensive." The little woman sighed, "Fluffy would totally get a kick out of this." She chuckled to herself on the side.

"Yeah, a kick out of US you mean." He growled at his sister-in-law but she could do nothing but laugh.

"We can at least try to win, it can't hurt." Her thighs tightened around his waist, '_nothing sexual, nothing sexual, NOTHING FRIKEN SEXUAL!!!_'

"Sure… It doesn't seem like there's much competition for first." He pointed their vision to a man merely having problems with carrying his wife, "I'm sure we can win this walking."

"It does seem like a lot of people here are significant amount older than us." He nodded with her, she giggled "It's charming though, seeing these families all together just for their children. It's too bad Haku-Chan had to leave so early, his father didn't come did he?"

Inuyasha walked them to the start line as he shook his head, "Hakudoshi's father isn't a good man, neither in business nor in real life. The woman he was with wasn't he his mother…"

"She seemed to know you."

"J-j-just an acquaintance of mine. But I know his father, Naraku… he's a man whom we use to do business with but he was a strong hypocrite. Always speaking poorly about Hanyou's when he became one himself. His deals and sales went sour. He started using cheaper material and paying his workers less but still raised the price for anything he sold." She starred at the back of his head noting his ears with a pink blush. He adjusted her position on his back, accidentally touching her bloomers.

"Partners! Blind your Husbands!"

"Excuse me," Kagome softly tied the fabric over her 'partner's' eyes. Her chest touching the back of his head, "is it on right?"

"Un, yeah."

"Are we ready!? If you drop your girl or fall you cant run no more! M'kay on three! ONE!" some husbands took a step, "Two!" Inuyasha let out a sigh, "Three! GO!" They set off walking, Kagome speaking instructions to him. She knew how sensitive his ears were, she could have whispered and he would have heard her.

He sped up and walked faster making sure to be extra careful not to bump into anyone. He could hear the people falling around him and he smirked, he wasn't gonna fall. "Inuyasha Watch Out!" his face met with the pole holding up the finish sign his leg passing the line as he fell on his ass.

"Ouch…"

"Umm… do we consider that an in or an out?" the teachers looked at one another and at the other fallen couples. Kagome stepped off the dogs back and pulled off the blind fold he rubbed his head, a growl on his face.

"Well its close enough! RED TEAM 100 POINTS!" The red team squealed in joy, laughing at their own dumb luck. Several bounced in their shorts and bloomers, others laughing at the other teams.

Kagome giggled, "Isn't that great we won. Look at Shiru," the anger in the mans eyes faded when he looked at his child she was smiling brightly as her friends hugged her and one another, "She's proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh No, I didn't do much."

"Not just for this," he stood up and gave the woman as much eye contact as he could, "for everything, helping me with Shiru, giving me information, even backing me up when I need it. You're an amazing woman and extremely independent. I wouldn't be able to go through this parenting thing without you and for that I'm overly grateful, I'm in your debt. Is there any way I can repay you? I feel that I owe you soo much more than you know"

She blushed "Can, can I think about this and get back to you later?"

"Un, sure…"


End file.
